Never wish in rage
by HotelKatz
Summary: Be careful when you're angry. You might lose what you wanted.
1. Wake up!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

-oOoOoOo-

Naru was walking to the Hinata Su, ranting after a failed date with Keitaro.

"Stupid Pervert! Why can't he keep his hand to himself! I wish I never met him!"

Then she heard a dark chuckle. Naru then turned and saw a woman with markings on her face.

The woman then said, " Your wish... is granted."

Naru then awoke with a groan and a feeling of vertigo.

"That's the last time I'm letting any drink from Kitsune pass my lips..."

While shaking the mental cobwebs from her thoughts, she felt something was off. She couldn't quite place it. Until...

_'Keitaro better not peek if he knows what's good for him. The pervert...'_

She looked at the hole in the floor. Or rather, where the hole should be.

"What?" _'It's gone!'_

As she quickly rushed to get ready, she noticed some other thing that were off in her room.

"I'm not in the Hinata Su... I have all my stuff, but I'm not in my room..." She trailed off as she was getting ready, only to be interrupted by a familiar drawl outside her door.

"Hey! Naru! Yah decent yet?"

Kitsune was surprised when Naru rushed out, with a furious look on her face.

"Why aren't we at the Hinata Su, Kitsune? Why is all my stuff here? Is this some kind of prank?"

"If it's a prank, honey, then it's one I have no hand in." Kitsune said, while trying to back away. "What's got your panties in a knot and what's this about the Hinata Su?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The Hinata Su dormitory for Girls! I'll admit, moving all my things in one night is a odd prank to pull and-" Naru had said before Kitsune had said a question that made her stop mid-rant.

"Since when did the Hinata Su became a girl's dorm? It's a pretty successful inn. With a cute owner too. 'tis a shame that he's married." Kitsune sighed.

"W-what? What about our promise? Keitaro-baka got married to someone else. He couldn't have..."

"What promise are yah referring to?"

"The promise Keitaro and I made years ago! Quick, get Mokoto and Su. We have a perverted promise-breaker to punish!" Naru yelled out while going back into her room to finish getting ready.

Kitsune had a confused look on her face and walked into Naru's room before asking a question.

"Who are the Mokoto and Su that yah talking about? Yah barely leave your room unless yah are forced out by yours truly."

That question made Naru pause.

"You know who, Kendo-girl and the Banana-fanatic that wants to eat a turtle? Ring any bells? Naru stated, while glaring.

"Not really, unless...Oh yeah, yah are talking about that Aoyama girl and Koalla, Kaolla, whatever her name is. They aren't here anymore. Still I'm surprised that yah knew their names, consider all yah did was study in here."

"What happened to them! Did the pervert do something to them?" Naru yelled, once again rushing Kitsune.

"Distance, girl! Can't have yah rushing me like a bull!" Kitsune said, while holding Naru back."Mokoto, I think she is in prison or something like that. Banana-girl got sent back to crazyland."

"What! Why..." Naru asked tearfully. Whether it was tears of rage or sadness, nobody knew.

Kitsune thought for a minute or two before answering.

"It happened a year ago. Kendo-girl attacked some guy who was trying to flirt with some girl with markings on her face. Unfortunately for Kendo-girl, the guy in question was that Aoshima guy. His family has a lot of connections and to make a long story short, Her family lost a lot of money and Kendo-girl is in prison. Su blew up a few cars that had pictures of turtles on them. Said she was trying to make anti-turtle weapons or something."

Kitsune looked at Naru, who looked shocked.

Naru then asked, "Where are Shinobu and Sarah?"

Kitsune shrugged.

"Dunno who's the Shinobu yah are referring too, honey." Kitsune then added, "But if the Sarah yah are wonderin' about is Seta's daughter, I think she is staying with someone Seta trusts."

Before Naru could anything else, Kitsune asked a question.

"Who's the pervert yah were accusing?"

Naru instantly looked furious before answering.

"Keitaro, who else?"

"Keitaro who?"

Naru had a look of disbelief on her face before continuing.

"Keitaro Urashima? The guy you scam rent from? The manager of Hinata Su?"

"Manager? He's the owner of the Hinata. I tried to scam him a few times when I was at the Hinata, but either his wife or his aunt was the one to pick up the rent from me when I was there." Kitsune stated with a sour look on her face. '_Then again, I can't blame them. A guy like that to call my own, I'd be protective as well.'_

"Who is the pervert married to?" Naru yelled, shocking Kitsune out of her thoughts.

"I-I think her name is Mutsumi. Yah aren't gonna do anything foolish, are yah?" Kitsune said, before realizing Naru left before she had finished speaking. "Oh crud, This ain't good."

Kitsune sighed before following after Naru.

-oOoOoOo-


	2. Return to Hinata?

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

-oOoOoOo-

When Naru rushed out of the building she was in, She decided to take in her surroundings. The building was more modern than the Hinata Su, but it lacked a certain _something. _She reconized some of the buildings around her were visible from the Hinata Su, but not exactly where she was.

_'What's that sign say? Lady Ibuki's apartments for women? I don't belong here! I need to get to the Hinata Su! I need to end this prank!"_

She spotted a young woman reading on a bench, nearby.

"YOU! Which direction is the Hinata Su?" Naru yelled out, while walking towards the now-scared woman.

"I-it's t-that way!"

As Naru ran in the direction the Woman point, Naru yelled out, "Thank-you!"

Barely a moment later, Kitsune came out of the door. She looked at the scared woman, and asked a question she hoped she wouldn't get a certain answer from.

"Hey, did yah see mah friend go by? She was madder than a hornet's nest."

"S-she asked me what direction was the Hinata Su was at and-"

"No need to finish that, Sugah. I just hope She don't do anything stupid. Though, I am glad she's out and about. I just wish it wasn't givin' me a bad feelin' 'bout it." Kitsune sighed, before calling a Taxi.

-oOoOoOo-

A while later, Naru had reached the bottom steps of the Hinata. She was out of breath, but was still full of anger.

_'Whoever moved my stuff is going to pay for it! I bet it was Keitaro and Kitsune! Why, I bet Keitaro tricked Kitsune into helping him!'_

After she caught her breath, she went up the stairs and never noticed the sign that said ,"Welcome to the Hinata inn and hot springs!".

-oOoOoOo-

(SLAM!)

When Naru walked in, she quickly found the focus of her rage. He was looking away from her, trying to put a picture on the wall.

"KEITARO!"

Keitaro spun around in a hurry.

"Yes, Ma'am? How may I help-" Was all he got out before Naru grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"How dare you move my stuff! How can you even think of getting Kitsune to help you! When I get done with you-"

"Ara ara, please stop hurting my Kei-chan."

Naru quickly dropped Keitaro and faced Mutsumi.

"Don't worry, Mutsumi! I'll stop the pervert from spreading lies about you!" Before Naru could say any more, Mutsumi asked her a question.

"What lies?"

"The pervert got Kitsune believing that you and him are MARRIED! And-"

"What pervert?"

"Keitaro!"

Mutsumi's head tilted slightly and she had a confused look on her face.

"But you were trying to tell me about the pervert, But if you really want to talk to Kei-chan..."

"No! I am talking to you!"

"But then why do you want to talk to my Kei-chan? Oh, you must want to tell Kei-chan about the pervert who's telling lies about us and then he can tell me about it!"

Naru could only stare blankly at Mutsumi.

Taking a breath, Naru Started from the beginning.

"When I woke up, I was not in the Hinata and Kitsune said something about Mokoto and Su being gone and you and Keitaro-Baka being married and-

Mutsumi interrupted Naru with glare and sternly said "Please don't call my Husband a baka."

Naru could only stare in shock at Mutsumi.

"B-b-b-but Mutsumi, he-he is a baka and a pervert! And-"

(SLAP)

"If you continue to insult my Kei-chan, I will ask you to leave." Mutsumi said, through clenched teeth.

Naru could only stare in shock, as she couldn't believe she had been slapped, by Mutsumi of all people!

At that moment, Keitaro had caught his breath and got up. He went to Mutsumi and tried to calm her down.

"Mu-chan, Please calm down. You gotta think about-"

"What's happening in here?" Said a voice that Naru did not recognize. The owner of the voice walked and was behind Mutsumi.

Naru began to growl. The person who walked in was female, wore leather, had blond hair, and had red markings on her face. It was the person from the weird dream. The one who said her wish was granted. The one who Naru felt was behind the prank.

"YOU!" Naru yelled out as she lunged at the fourth person. But three thing happened that prevented Naru from unleashing her rage.

One, Mutsumi held her stomach in a protective manner, that caused-

Two, Keitaro tried to pull Mutsumi out of harm's way. And finally-

Three, Naru was quickly pulled back and held against the wall by another person who enter the scene.

Naru tried fighting against the person, but had stopped by Keitaro's voice.

"Thanks, Aunt Haruka!"

(WHACK)

"Ow!"

"That's Haruka to you, Keitaro. Now take your wife into another room, and Mara? Make sure they stay there until I say otherwise."

Both Mara and Keitaro quickly said, "Yes, Haruka."

After Mara, Mutsumi, and Keitaro left, Naru began wishing they hadn't.

Haruka took a breath, then asked in a deceptively calm voice, "Now why are you yelling and trying to attack the people who work and live here?"

"They are playing some weird prank on me! They moved my stuff out and claimed they were married and-Ah that hurts!" Naru said, before Haruka began to twist her arm a little.

"I never saw you here before. The only ones that live here are my cousin, his wife, the assistant manager, and a couple others. If I spot you here again,and you're causing trouble again, I will make sure you never cause trouble again. Now, we are going outside and we are going to have a chat. We can do it the easy way or the hard way." Haruka said, as she let got of Naru.

Naru quickly turned around and looked Haruka in the eyes. Anything Naru had planned on saying, quickly died in her throat. Naru quickly looked to the ground to avoid looking in Haruka's general direction.

_'Haruka is really mad. What did I do to make her so mad? Why doesn't she remember me?'_, Naru thought as she left the Hinata. Haruka followed after her.

-oOoOoOo-

In the Room where Mara, Mutsumi, and Keitaro were in, Two kids walked in. One looked worried, the other just looked annoyed.

"Hey Dork! What happened? Who was the banshee?"

"I don't know, Sarah. She was angry at me for some reason. Is something wrong, Shinobu-chan?"

"W-w-w-w-will she come back?"

"If she does try to come back, I will let her know she is banned from the Hinata Su. No one puts my wife at risk." Keitaro said, with a slight look of anger in his eyes."

Mara then spoke up.

"What about the rest of us?"

Keitaro smiled as he said,

"I will protect you all if I can. That's a promise."

Mara smiled at that.

_'I wonder if you'll regret that, Keitaro.' _Mara thought, as her smile gained a slightly evil glimmer.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Here's chapter two! I realize I have some problems with pacing and details.

I also realize Naru may be a bit out of character at the moment. From Naru's POV, it seems like a nasty prank is being played on her and what about Naru's dream? Was it a dream or was it a memory?

As for Mutsumi's out of character Moments, it'll be explained next chapter.

I don't mean to bash Naru. I apologize if it seems that way. I don't think this story will be a long one. It'll probably be about 7-9 chapters long. I also updated chapter 1 to fix a few errors.


	3. Haruka's questions

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

-oOoOoOo-

Naru and Haruka were in front of the Hinata, just before the steps, when Haruka said,

"Alright, stop here. I want answers."

As Naru turned around, she thought to herself,

_'you and me both.'_

"Who are you and why are you here?" Haruka asked, with a neutral look on most of her face. Haruka's eyes were still full of anger.

Naru replied with a indignant look and a shout.

"I'm Naru Narusegawa and I live here!"

"No, you don't. And if you did, I've thrown you out long ago. Second question, how did you know who Mutsumi and Keitaro were?"

Naru grew even angrier.

"For the last time, I live here!"

Haruka silenced Naru with a glare.

"Just because you keep saying that doesn't make it true. And if you keep saying that, you're going to a broken record. And I throw broken records away, got it?"

Naru immediately calmed down and shivered with fear a little. She managed to get out two words, "G-g-got it."

When Naru had calmed down enough for Haruka's liking, Haruka then continued the questions.

"Next question, Why'd you get mad?"

"Keitaro-baka and that blond woman must've planned together and are pulling a prank on me and he tricked Mutsumi into marrying him and-"

"Stop right there. First off, I doubt Keitaro has a pranking bone in his body. Second, I don't want to hear you claim Keitaro tricked Mutsumi into marrying him or her tricking him into marrying her. I had enough of it from his sister, I don't want to hear it from you. Next question, Who were you trying to attack?"

"That blond woman! She-"

Haruka interrupted her.

"Didn't you realize Mutsumi was between you two?"

"N-no, I didn't." Naru replied with a look of shock on her face.

"You didn't realize she was there, is that it?" Haruka asked again, this time with anger seeping into her voice.

Naru could only nod.

Haruka then took a couple breaths to calm herself down. "Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn't throw you down the stairs, Narusegawa."

Before Naru could say anything, She heard a voice from someone running up the stairs.

"Dangit girl! You're lucky I like yah enough to run up those steps to stop yah from doin' somethin' foolish!"

Haruka glanced off to the side a little, while still keeping her eyes on Naru.

"Hello, Konno. You're a little late to stop Narusegawa from doing anything foolish, as you say."

"What'd she do?" Kitsune asked, with fear creeping into words.

" Narusegawa tried to attack Mara, but Mutsumi was in the way." Harka replied, with her full attention returning to Naru.

"Oh spit! I knew yah had a hair trigger temper, But that takes the cake! If she got hurt, There wouldn't be enough left of yah to fill a thimble!" Kitsune Exclaimed while walking over to Naru. Naru put her head down in shame when Kitsune had reached her

"W-why?" Naru asked while keeping her head down and looking at Haruka's feet to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Remember what I told yah last month? Turtle-Girl is pregnant!"

Naru started to growl in rage.

"I'll kill Keitaro for raping Mutsumi..."

Naru started to make a motion to the Hinata until she saw something hit the ground. After a few seconds she realized what it was. It was Haruka's cigarette and it was bitten in half. Any anger she had was immediately replaced with fear. While Naru didn't look Haruka in the face, what Kitsune said made Naru fear for her life.

"Oh spit! Naru's didn't mean to get mad, she's sorry for that! Don't kill us!"

Naru didn't say anything. She chose to run instead.

It was about a minute before Haruka could calm down. While Haruka was trying to calm down with breathing exercises, She just stood there. Kitsune was too afraid to move, lest she set Haruka off. If Haruka had yelled or ran after Naru, Kitsune would have been just worried. Haruka standing still with a look of rage on her face was terrifying.

Kitsune jummped a little when Haruka spoke.

"Alright, Konno. Listen and listen well. Narusegawa is forever banned from the Hinata. You are banned for a few months."

"But I didn't-" Was all Kitsune could get out before she was silenced by Haruka's glare.

"You are temporarily banned for your association to Narusegawa. Narusegawa is banned because she can't keep her temper and was willing to put my family in danger to attack Mara. I don't know what the assistant manager did to rile her up, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"I'm going to try to find Naru and try to find out her side of the story. I'll see yah tomorrow at the teahouse?"

"Make sure to show up bright and early. Konno."

-oOoOoOo-

_A few minutes later in the Hinata..._

Haruka walked in the room where Mara, Shinobu, Sarah, and the happy married couple in.

"Alright, she's gone. Everyone ok?" Haruka asked.

"The banshee woke me me up. Other than that, I'm alright. Didya beat her up?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"No. But I wanted to, though." Haruka said as she shrugged

"I'm glad everyone is alright." Shinobu muttered, mostly to herself.

"Who was she?" Keitaro asked.

Haruka paused for a second to collect herself.

"Her name is Naru Narusegawa. Mara, She was angry at you for some reason. Any ideas why?"

Mara looked down in thought for a few seconds before looking back up at Haruka.

"Last night, I saw her walk away from a date that had gone wrong. She said out loud that she wished she had never met the guy. I was off to the side, going to a bar to meet a friend, when she glared at me. I guess she blamed me for her evening, She seems to be the type to blame others for everything wrong in her life." Mara answered

Haruka frowned at that.

_'She knows more than she's letting on.'_ "Alright Mara, I'll let you go for now. But if I find out you're lying or you're keeping something from me, I will make you pay. Are we clear on this?"

"Crystal." Mara said. "Oh, Keitaro. I might be having a friend visit. If she does come, Can I have some time off to use the hot spring to talk with her?"

"Sure, Mara." Keitaro replied with a grin.

"Ara ara, May I join you if she comes?" Mutsumi asked.

"The more the merrier!"Mara joyfully said. _'That way, Urd won't dare to attack me!'_

-oOoOoOo-


	4. Possible hope

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

-oOoOoOo-

Naru didn't run for very long. The time she spent earlier running to the Hinata and then up and down the steps combined with the rapid switching of emotional states finally took their toll on her. Luckily for her, she had ran into a park in her aimless run. She sat on a nearby park bench and began to cry.

"Why don't they remember me? (sob) Why do they think I don't live there?(sob) What did I do to deserve this?" Was all Naru got out before she broke down completely in tears.

-oOoOoOo-

Naru didn't hear her come near. Nor did Naru hear her words. All Naru knew was the person in front of her was someone she could trust and confide in, just from the tone of her voice. Naru quickly hugged her to seek comfort, cried some more, and passed out.

-oOoOoOo-

_Just a few moments earlier..._

A tanned woman with white hair was walking along with another woman, who had light brown hair, near a park. Both had blue markings on their faces.

"I don't see why we have to come all the way out here to find some inn, Belldandy. Just let me take Skuld, Banpei, and Sigel out for a few hours! You and Keiichi can have the time of your lives back at the temple!" The tanned woman said. _'And that will be a guarantee if I can dose the both of you with a certain potion to insure SOMETHING will happen. Enough holding hands already!'_

"Urd, You know as well as I do, relationships take time. Besides, I want to see the inn. I wonder how good the hot springs are there." Belldandy said. Before she said anything else, A woman with a hair antenna ran by them.

"I'm going to see if she's alright, she gave off the feeling that she was going to cry." Belldandy stated to Urd.

"Why is it that no matter where we go, something happens? Why can we ever have a day where we can say, 'nothing happened.' and mean it?" Urd sighed.

"Because if nothing happened, you or Skuld would get bored and make something happen." Belldandy said, before walking after the woman with a hair antenna.

Urd merely waved off the comment. "I'll wait here. You handle weepy people better than I can."

Belldandy nodded. "If I need help-"

"Just call and I'll come running." Urd said with a smile.

-oOoOoOo-

As Belldandy walked towards Naru, Belldandy decided to use a quick health scan spell. All the spell did was let her know if Naru was physically hurt or not. After finding out that Naru wasn't hurt, Belldandy let out a small breath.

"Are you alright, miss? Is there anything I might help you with?" was all Belldandy got out before Naru latched on to her with a hug. Belldandy was surprised by this, but hugged Naru back to try to comfort her.

"You'll be alright, just let it all out." Belldandy said, then Naru cried some more.

It was a few seconds later that Naru fell asleep.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd had began to walk towards to try to pry them apart when she saw Naru grabbing Belldandy. As Urd drew near, She noticed that Naru really was crying.

"So Bell, did you find out weepy's name?" Urd asked.

"Onee-san!"

"Fine, fine. I'll find out." Urd said.

Urd put one hand near Naru's head and the Urd's hand briefly glowed blue for a second. "Her name is Naru Narusegawa. There's a cheap inn nearby with a gothic-looking manager. I've been there a few times to sleep off a hangover, she'll let us in."

"What else did you find out?" Belldandy asked, while Urd helped her shift Naru onto Urd's back to be carried.

"Not much and what I did find wasn't good. She needs better control over her emotions and that might very well be the good news." Urd answered.

"Why?"

"In her recent memories, I saw Mara." Urd stated a bit grimly.

Belldandy gasped a little. "What did Mara do to upset her?"

"Don't really know. The emotion problems got in the way. We just have to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up." Urd replied.

"Where was Mara?" Belldandy asked.

Urd let out a sigh.

"You're not going to like the answer, Bell." Urd said.

"I can handle it, Onee-san." Belldandy stated, with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"You know that inn you wanted to go to? Yeah, she was there." Urd replied in a snarky tone.

"Any ideas why she was there?" Belldandy asked.

"Which one? Mara or Naru?"

Belldandy thought for a second.

"Naru."

"Naru lives there. But some recent memories seem to suggest now she doesn't. Has the Hinata ever been a girl's dorm?" Urd asked.

Belldandy thought for a minute and then answered with, "No, the two brochures said it always was an inn and one was over a year ago. The recent one is only a month old."

"I bet Mara is probably tormenting the poor girl. Dunno why." Urd muttered.

"And what about Mara?"

"Don't know why she was there. Mara didn't seem to be attacking anyone. Maybe Kanako will give a few answers."

"Who's Kanako?" Belldandy asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"She's the manager of the inn where going to. She's also the sister of the Hinata's owner. If anyone can help get info for us on why Mara's in the Hinata, she can." Urd said, with a growing smile on her face.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note:

A shout out to Existential Insanity for helping on what to do with Kanako. Thank you!

As for why Naru fell asleep, She's been running around a lot early in the morning , went through emotional extremes in a rapid fashion, and forgot to eat breakfast. Also, it helped with the plot.


	5. Visiting Kanako

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

-oOoOoOo-

As Urd and Belldandy were going to the inn managed by Kanako, they were being followed by someone.

_'What could they want with Naru?"_

-oOoOoOo-

When Urd and Belldandy got to the inn, Urd stopped.

"Alright Bell, As soon as we get a room to put Naru in, you go call Peorth. Find out if Naru was involved in any wishes and let me know." Urd said.

"Alright onee-san. But remember, wishes made with the demonic realm aren't really recorded at either the goddess relief office or the Earth Assistance Hotline. Just because there might be unusual energy found at a site or with a person doesn't mean a wish was made." Belldandy stated.

"But there is a high probability if there is something unusual. While you go check with Peorth, I'll talk with Kanako." Urd said with a smile.

This made Belldandy curious. "Oh, why?"

"She might give an idea why Mara is there. And even if we can't get any info, a little booze might help Naru." Urd said, with her smile growing even bigger.

Belldandy just shook her head.

-oOoOoOo-

As Urd and Belldandy walked in, Kanako was on the phone.

"Yes Auntie, I will make sure that I won't invite them to the Hinata."

"..."

"Yes, Auntie, I will try to refrain from calling you Auntie."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I have guests. We will talk later, Auntie."

Kanako hanged up the phone and greeted Urd.

"Hello Urd. Who are your companions?"

"The saint next to me is my Sister, Belldandy. The One I'm carrying is named Naru Narusegawa. Might we have a room So Naru could rest? She's had a pretty bad morning." Urd answered.

Kanako looked down, put her hand on her chin, and thought for a moment. When she was done thinking, she looked up at Urd.

"On one hand, She almost harmed my Onii-chan's wife. On the other hand, She was aiming for that horrid woman Mara. The room is on the house." Kanako replied.

"You don't like Mara all that much, do you?" Urd asked.

"I couldn't care less." Kanako sharply stated.

Belldandy coughed to get Urd's attention.

"Oh right! Could I put Naru in the room so that we can continue this discussion later?" Urd Asked.

"Your usual room?" Kanako asked.

Urd smiled and thanked her.

-oOoOoOo-

After putting Naru on the bed, Belldandy asked Urd a question.

"Earlier, you said you stayed here a couple of times, Why?"

Urd looked at Belldandy with a slight smile.

"Sometimes, it was because the fights with Skuld left me mad enough to leave the temple. Other times, it was because I wanted to sleep somewhere else. And occasionally, I felt like talking to someone who wasn't part of our little group." Urd said with a shrug.

"Oh. I was worried that-" Belldandy started to say before Urd interrupted her.

"No, it was never you. I never left once because of you. So get that thought out of your head and call Peorth for to see if anything unusual happened either to Naru or happened close by her." Urd said, before leaving to talk to Kanako.

-oOoOoOo-

"Hey Kanako! What's was the situation that you were talking about with Mara and Mutsumi?" Urd asked.

"The Antenna woman burst in to the Hinata and yelled at my onii-chan. Then she tried to attack Mara, but Mutsumi was in the way. Then Auntie banned Her and Konno. I think you might like Konno. You both drink like no tomorrow." Kanako answered.

"So what's got you riled up about Mara?" Urd asked. _'Please let it be something that is not a big problem!'_

"She met my onii-chan and his wife when they were kids, about 12 or 13 years ago. They met at the Hinata and played for a few days. When It was time to go home, Mara got the idea for them to write to each other and become penpals. Were it not for Mara, Onii-chan would have forgotten about Mutsumi and I would be his wife." Kanako sighed, as she went off into a daydream. "Oh Onii-chan..."

"Is that so? Huh." Urd mutter to herself as she went thinking to herself while walking back to Belldandy and Naru. _'I know where Mara was at that time. She definitely wasn't on Earth. That rules one theory out. Bell's talking with Peorth. If Mara is controlling anyone, they'll find out. I know for a fact that Mara can't time travel. Unless she went to Hild, then the question becomes for what reason?"_

-oOoOoOo-

Outside, Kitsune was waiting while trying to decide what to do.

_'I doubt Kanako would do anything to tick Haruka off, So why let Naru in? Unless Haruka never called here, Then Kanako might not know the situation back at the Hinata. I'm thankful for small favors though. The two that got Naru don't seem like the type to do things to her, but never can be too sure though. So Mah choices are call Haruka and get Naru kicked out with the two or confront the ladies mahself. What to do, what to do?'_ Kitsune thought to herself, while trying to to hide by the door.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: fixed a few errors that missed my eye.


	6. Checking with Peorth

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects or gestures)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

While Urd went to talk to Kanako, Belldandy took out a cellphone and called Peorth.

"Hello, Peorth, It's Belldandy." Belldandy cheerfully said.

"~Bonjour, Belldandy! How is everything with you and dear sweet Keiichi? Have you taken the next step in your relationship or did you call for me to help give Keiichi a Ménage à trois for his first time?~" Peorth asked with a smile.

"Keiichi and I are going at our own pace and we do not need help. I do wish this call was just to catch up with each other." Belldandy sadly said.

"~Quoi? Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to Keiichi?~" Peorth said in a slightly worried tone.

"Nothing has happened to Keiichi. Urd and I found someone who seems to be tormented by Mara. Could you check to see if a Naru Narusegawa has been in contact with anything that has a demonic signature at any point of her life?" Belldandy asked.

"~I'll check. While I'm running the scan, is there anything you want to talk about? It shouldn't take too long.~" Peorth asked.

"I'm worried about Narusegawa. She seemed so sad when I tried to talk to her in the park." Belldandy said.

"~The scan is finished, but I don't like the looks of it.~" Peorth said in a tone that pretty much said 'Oh no'.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked in a curious tone.

"~At two points of her life, Mademoiselle Naru has in close contact with demons. The energy signature is consistent with a wish. The odd thing is the timing of the energy. The end of the wish happened when Mademoiselle Naru was a child, but the beginning of the wish was last night!~" Peorth nearly yelled.

"Did Hild grant the wish?" Belldandy asked.

"~No, The energy signature is Mara's. But I do think the Daimakaicho has some connection to the wish, probably with time travel.~" Peorth said, mostly to herself.

"But what wish did Naru make and what could Mara and Hild have to gain from it?" Belldandy worried asked.

"~Perhaps you could ask Mademoiselle Naru on what she wished for. Remember, Hell usually deals with three types of people. The type that are too horrible for a wish, the type who are extrêmement désespéré and the type who just make badly worded wishes. Do you need any more help?~" Peorth asked.

"No, Urd is nearby. But I'll call you if we need any more help." Belldandy said, in her usually cheerful tone.

"~That's good. Au revoir, Belldandy. I hate to cut this chat so soon, but A wish is coming up~" Peorth said.

"Goodbye and good luck on the wish!" Belldandy said before she and Peorth hanged up.

-oOoOoOo-

As soon as Belldandy hanged up, Urd entered.

"Any luck, Bell?" Urd asked.

"According to Peorth, Naru apparently made a wish with Mara. However, the beginning of the wish was last night, but the end of the wish was when Naru was a child." Belldandy answered.

"According to Kanako, Mara was friends with her brother and his wife when they were kids. I know for a fact that Mara wasn't on Earth on that time. With the news you've given me, I think she went to Hild and time-traveled back in the past. Why, I don't know." Urd muttered.

"Shall we ask Naru? We might have to tell her what we are." Belldandy said.

"It would make things easier. But there is a risk she might snap. Or even claim we're in cahoots with Mara." Urd replied.

Belldandy thought for a minute before saying something.

"Didn't Mara have a job at a store? And now she's at the Hinata. Could it be possible that Mara works there now?" Belldandy asked.

"Are you suggesting that Mara wreaked this girl's life (pointing at Naru) just to get a better job? Wait, Mara would do something like that. Not really a good reason to travel in time though..." Urd said as she leaned against a wall.

-oOoOoOo-

Kanako snapped out of her daydream when she realized Urd wasn't there. Deciding to go drink with Urd and catch up on old times, Kanako got some sake out of a nearby cabinet and locked the front door.

-oOoOoOo-

Outside, Kitsune had finally made a decision.

_'That it! I'll go in in and confront the two!'_ Kitsune thought to herself. Then she heard a click.

Kitsune rushed to the door and tried to open it. To her dismay, it was locked.

-oOoOoOo-

As soon as she turned around, Kanako heard the door shake. She turned around again and saw someone at the door.

Kanako walked over to the door and put up a "Out to Lunch" sign on the door. Then Kanako continued on her way to Urd.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: I fixed a few errors in chapter 5. They're nothing major.

I used BabelFish in this chapter because I can't remember much of anything from my highschool french classes. I remember some stuff about coffee, but that is not really helpful here.


	7. Kanako finds out

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects or gestures)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

Urd and Belldandy were currently trying to figure out what Mara was up to, while waiting for Naru to wake up.

"From what Kanako tells me about her brother and his wife, they're just like you and Keiichi. You'd think Mara would try to tear them apart, just to spite you, Bell." Urd said.

"Perhaps Mara feels guilty about her actions towards us and is trying to be a matchmaker for them?" Belldandy said, with a slight hope in her voice.

"I dunno. Mara tried using Sayako to get you to go back to Heaven. I'd imagine she was madder than a hornet when she found out you went back to the temple instead. After Sleeping beauty here wakes up and gives us more info, I'm going to go see Mara." Urd muttered.

"Shall I go with you?" Asked Belldandy.

"Nah, I can handle Mara. She might send Senbei after Naru, though. So stay here and protect her." Urd said with a slight grin.

-oOoOoOo-

Kitsune was still outside the inn, having forgotten her purpose for being there after seeing Kanako's sake.

"Come on! Lemme in! Do yah know how hard it is for me to get that brand of sake? I wanna have some of your Fallen Angel sake!(1) I'll be yah friend forever if yah let me have some!" Kitsune yelled out, while knocking repeatedly on the door.

After a while, Kitsune remembered why she was there in the first place.

"Aw spit! Now what do I do?" Kitsune asked herself.

-oOoOoOo-

Kanako was just about to knock on the door when she heard Urd saying something about Mara.

"Might I be of some help if you are planning on something against Mara?" Kanako said a bit loudly.

"Oh hi Kanako! Come on in!" Urd said back.

Kanako walked in the room and Urd confronted her with a question.

"Say Kanako, What if I told you something that sounded outlandish about me and Belldandy that most people wouldn't believe?" Urd asked.

"It would depend on what it is. Oh, I brought some Sake, care for some?" Kanako replied.

"Just set it down somewhere." Urd said.

Now that made Kanako a little worried. Urd not caring about sake? Kanako realized whatever Urd was talking about was serious.

As Kanako put down the sake, she asked Urd a question.

"Could you tell me what it is?"

"I'd rather what until Naru wakes up." Urd replied.

"What if I agreed to believe it, no matter how outlandish it seems? Kanako asked.

Urd thought for a moment and decided to try answering.

"Belldandy and I are goddesses." Urd answered.

_'And I thought Kentaro had an ego.'_ Kanako thought.

Urd, having heard Kanako's thoughts, decided to prove that she was a goddess.

"World of Elegance, Reveal yourself!" Urd proclaimed.

From Kanako's perspective, another person floated out of Urd's back. The person had angel wings. One white wing and the other wing was black. The hair was also white on one side and black on the other.

Sadly for Urd, Naru had woken up by then. But upon seeing another person pop out of another, She fainted immediately.

"Onee-san, I have good news and bad news." Belldandy said.

"What's the good news?" Urd asked.

"Naru woke up."

"Great! Now we can ask her some questions. What's the bad news?" Urd asked while turning towards Belldandy and Naru.

"Seeing World of Elegance made her faint."

"DAMMIT!"

-oOoOoOo-

Kanako was in shock. How does one act in front of divinity?

"S-should I go to my knees and worship you two?" Kanako asked, while getting worried that she might be smited or something similar.

Urd turned towards Kanako.

"Wha? No! You don't have to worship or anything like that!" Urd quickly said.

"Why?" Kanako asked, while trying to calming down.

"Look, the Greco-Roman pantheon as well as some others forced people to worship them. Eventually, the higher-up on a lot of places put regulations and laws into place to prevent Gods, goddesses, demons, and others from forcing mortals to worship them against their will." Urd explained, while World of Elegance went back into Urd.

"Is Mara a goddess?" Kanako questioned.

"No, She's a demon." Urd replied.

Kanako's eyes widened.

"I MUST SAVE ONII-CHAN!" Kanako proclaimed.

Kanako tried to leave for the Hinata, But Urd stopped her.

"Hold on a second. You said Mara was friends with Keitaro and Mutsumi since they were kids, wouldn't she have done something by now?" Urd asked.

"But-but-but Onii-chan is with a demon! She might do something to him!" Kanako said, while trying to free herself from Urd's Grasp.

"Mara seems to be targeting Naru, Not Keitaro. So let's wait for Naru to wake up, OK?" Urd asked.

Kanako calmed down a little, enough to stop trying to fight Urd.

_'If I have to sacrifice Naru to Mara in order to save Onii-chan, I'll do it in a heartbeat.'_ Kanako thought to herself.

Urd sighed, then slapped Kanako on the back of her head.

"Get it through your head! KEITARO IS SAFE! Naru is being targeted!" Urd shouted in Kanako's ears.

Kanako huffed and turned away from Urd.

"I will protect my Onii-chan, no matter what." Kanako muttered

-oOoOoOo-

Instead of trying to make up a brand of sake, I merely used the one that appeared in OMG during the memory loss arc.

Author's notes: Just trying to get back my writing rhythm. It was thrown off by my midterms.


	8. Starting to find out

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh my Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects or gestures)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

_'It's not fair. Why I am I losing everything?'_ Naru thought as she was waking up. As she was getting up, she realized something. She was in her room at the Hinata!

She immediately went down the hole connecting her room and Keitaro's. It didn't matter that he was in the middle of changing his clothes. Naru was too overjoyed as she hugged him.

"Keitaro, I'm sorry for hitting you! I'll never do it again! I promise!" Naru yelled out, while crying tears of joy.

"That's great, but there is just one problem, Naru-chan." Keitaro said.

"What the problem?" Naru asked, as she opened her eyes. She saw blonde hair coming from the back of Keitaro's head.

Naru jumped back. In front of of her was an old rotting zombie-thing with blonde hair and red markings on its face.

"I'M NOT KEITARO!" The thing said, before it lunged at Naru.

-oOoOoOo-

Naru woke up with a scream. It was loud enough to make Urd, Belldandy, and Kanako jump.

"Please calm down, you're safe here." Belldandy told Naru.

"W-w-who are you and why is Amalla here?" Naru asked.

"Who?" Urd asked.

"You're not Amalla? Then who are you?" Naru asked. She briefly thought about asking Kanako for help, but decided against it.

"I'm Urd. She's Belldandy.(pointing at Belldandy) And little miss gothy's name is Kanako." Urd replied.

"I had the strangest dream that another person came out of your back." Naru muttered to Urd.

"That wasn't a dream, Bell and I are goddesses." Urd said, brimming with pride.

Before Naru could say anything, Urd formed a ball of electricity in one hand and a mini-Urd in the other. That made whatever comment Naru was going to say die in her throat.

"We're not here to be worshiped, We're here for a different matter entirely." Urd stated, as she made the mini-Urd and Ball of electricity disappear.

"Can you help me? Oh wait, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Naru Narusegawa." Naru said.

This made Kanako raise an eyebrow. How did Urd know Naru's name if Naru never told her? Then the answer hit her. Urd's a goddess, duh. Either Urd read Naru's mind or looked at Naru's ID.

"Alright, but just a moment. Kanako, Bell? Can you get us some tea? I have a feeling that we might need it." Urd said.

Kanako and Belldandy nodded, and then Kanako led Belldandy to the hotel's kitchen.

-oOoOoOo-

As Kanako lead Belldandy to the kitchen, She thought to herself.

_'Perhaps I might be able to persuade Urd or her sister to help me get Onii-chan. Or perhaps I might try to strike a deal with Mara?' _Kanako smiled, then frowned._'But it wouldn't really count as me winning over Onii-chan, now would it? Perhaps I should tell Mutsumi she's won. Then again, the competition for Onnii-chan's heart never really existed.'_

-oOoOoOo-

_At the Hinata inn..._

_'My plan is going well. Huh... It has been awhile since a plan has gone well for me. I probably should take some precaution to prevent it from failing.'_ Mara thought to herself, as she was at the lobby waiting for customers.

"Mara, How is everything?" Keitaro asked as he came in the lobby.

"eh, boring but gives me time to think." Mara answered. '_Bingo_,_ I now know my next action.'_

"That's good. Just call if you need anything." Keitaro said as he was about to leave.

"Wait! I need to tell you and Mutsumi something. Something I'm afraid you might throw me out for." Mara said, as her eyes was tearing up.

"Alright, I'll go get Mutsumi. But don't worry, We would never throw you out for anything. You're practically a part of the family!" Keitaro told Mara, as he was leaving to get Mutsumi.

_'hook, line, and sinker! Now Urd won't be able to use the fact I'm a demon to remove me from the Hinata!'_ Mara thought to herself, resisting the urge to laugh evilly."

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: My midterms are over. I should be able to update on either Thursday nights or Friday nights, until finals. Sundays are optional for me.

I couldn't resist writing the fakeout in the beginning.

The fanfic is starting to go longer than I thought. And it is starting to deviate from my outline for it, but not by much.

I will say one thing though. If Kanako will be a good girl, Mutsumi will tell her a secret.


	9. Kitsune enters

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

While walking to the kitchen, Belldandy and Kanako passed by the lobby. Belldandy then noticed Kitsune by the door.

"Could we see what she wants, Kanako-san?" Belldandy asked.

Personally, Kanako didn't want anything to do with Kitsune. Too many stories of Kitsune attempting to flirt with Keitaro to avoid paying a bill shaped that opinion. But alas, Kanako couldn't refuse Belldandy's request.

"Alright. But if she tries anything I don't like, I'm throwing her out." Kanako answered.

Kanako then unlocked the door and opened it. It took awhile for Kitsune to get herself out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yah opened the door? Oh, Where's Naru? I gotta see her!" Kitsune said.

"She's feeling better then she was earlier." Belldandy replied.

"How was she?"

"She was crying and then fainted. She's with my sister, Urd."

"Thank heavens for small favors! I was worried there for a moment!" Kitsune sighed."Who are yah anyways?"

"I'm Belldandy." Belldandy answered.

(Ring ring!)

"Just a moment. I have to answer my cellphone." Belldandy said. "Hello, who is it?"

"~Bell! It's me, Keiichi!~" Keiichi yelled.

"Keiichi, What's wrong?" Belldandy asked, with worry entering her voice.

"~Some woman that looks like Urd broke in and is hugging me! She has a strong grip, too!" Keiichi answered.

"I'm on my way." Belldandy said, without a hint of emotion in her voice. She then hanged up the phone, walked over to a nearby mirror, and entered it.

-oOoOoOo-

It was a few minutes before Kitsune said anything. She was just staring at the mirror Belldandy entered. Kanako was still there, waiting for Kitsune's reaction. She was hoping a for a particular one.

"Kanako-honey, who was the mirror walker?" Kitsune asked, trying to regain her wits. She was hoping she had drank some bad booze and didn't actually see a person leave in a mirror.

"She's Belldandy." Kanako answered.

"Ah know that much. But who was she? Or rather, What was she?" Kitsune asked, now having a grasp on the situation.

"A goddess."

"Isn't that thinking a little too high for herself?" Kitsune said, with a smirk.

"Can you walk into a mirror like it's a door?" Kanako asked.

"N-no, but-" Kitsune managed to say.

"She can walk into a mirror like it's a door, therefore she's a goddess. You are a silly drunk, therefore you cannot disclaim she is a goddess." Kanako said, then she began to walk off.

"Ah don't see how me being a drunk prevents me from saying she's a goddess. Where yah going anyways?" Kitsune asked, while following Kanako.

"I'm taking you to Naru." Kanako answered.

Kitsune then remembered something Belldandy said.

"This Urd character, is she a goddess too?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes." Kanako answered.

Kitsune wasn't sure whether to laugh or snort in disbelief, so she just followed Kanako.

_'I was hoping she'd panic and yell out that Belldandy didn't enter the mirror. Then I could throw her out.'_ Kanako thought.

-oOoOoOo-

Urd and Naru were waiting quietly. Naru didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Urd didn't say anything because she took Naru to be the type to take anything the other said and twist it into an argument.

When the door opened, Urd was puzzled to See Belldandy missing.

"Where's Bell?" Urd asked.

"Someone named Keiichi called her. She then left in a mirror." Kanako answered

_'Can't be too bad or she'd get me.'_ Urd thought to herself.

Urd then looked over at Kitsune.

" I don't have to explain that Bell and I are Goddesses, right?" Urd asked Kitsune.

"No, yah don't. Are yah Urd?" Kitsune replied.

"Yes, it is I, Urd, the one and only goddess of love! Accept no substitutions!" Urd said, while striking some fancy pose.

"Gee, Yah are oh so humble, aren't 'cha?" Kitsune sarcastically said.

"Hey, watch it." Urd said, while making her right hand crackle with electricity.

Kanako coughed to get their attention. When it didn't work, she went with plan b. She grabbed the bottle of Fallen Angel sake.

"Quiet the both of you or I smash the booze!" Kanako yelled out.

That got their attention.

"I'll be good." Urd and Kitsune said at the same time.

"Now go help Naru!" Kanako said.

Urd then walked over to Naru.

"Alright Naru, What is currently bothering you? Perhaps if you let me know, I might be able to help you." Urd asked.

"My life is not how I know it!" Naru yelled.

"Then how is is supposed to be?" Urd asked.

Naru then began to tell Urd.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: I typed the word 'asked' so many times, it is starting to look like a=\=/.

I figured Urd and Kitsune would get into an argument the moment they met because they are so much alike.

Naru is pretty much telling Urd the plot of Love Hina, So the next chapter will being when she is done. The reason why Kanako couldn't refuse Belldandy's request is because no one can seem to resist Belldandy asking about anything.

I think I figured out when this fic should take place in each manga.

For Love Hina, after the MolMol arc. Probably during the time jump at the end of the manga.

For Oh My Goddess, after the Queen Sayoko arc.

I might change my decision later, but those are currently the earliest than this fic can happen.

Edit of April 10th 2011: I put in Keitaro's name instead of Keiichi's. Whoops!


	10. Kitsune leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

After Naru finished her story, she noticed the reactions of the people around her.

Kanako's face was mostly calm. Her eyes and hands betrayed her, though. Her dainty hands were curled tightly, almost enough to draw blood. Kanako's eyes were dancing with rage.

_'I thought losing Onii-chan to airhe- no, Mutsumi was the worse thing to happen. Now I know, it could always be worse.'_ Kanako thought.

Urd was looking downward, arms crossed, deep in thought. She was still trying to figure out why the wish was granted. Another thing that bothered her was that she was affected by the change in the timeline. It saddened her that Kanako wasn't meant to be her drinking buddy.

"Naru-honey..." Kitsune asked, in an eerily calm voice."Is what yah said are what is supposed to happen?"

Naru nodded. Urd's head went up because she didn't like the tone in Kitsune's voice.

"DAMMIT NARU!" Kitsune yelled, while hitting a wall. "Ah stayed silent with yah and Seta, even though it went nowhere. And if what Yah said is true, Ah woulda stayed silent with yah and Keitaro! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

"What are you saying, Kitsune? You're not making any sense..." Naru said, with worry in her voice.

"Yah never seen how Mutsumi is treated by Keitaro. Learning that Ah woulda given that to a childish girl like Yahself... Ticks. me. Off." Kitsune said, in an almost growling tone of voice.

"W-w-what? How does he treat her? If He's hurting her-" Naru said, before Kitsune interrupted her.

"Shut it, Naru. If yah wanna know how he treats her, then listen, and listen well." Kitsune growled. She took a few breaths before continuing. "He treats her like she's the best thing in his life. Like she's the lifegiving sun, like she's the finest whiskey in the land. If she said jump, then he would ask how high. Even the blind can see the love between them. Ah woulda said the dense, but yah obviously can't!"

"Huh? You didn't seem to be like this before." Naru meekly said.

"In what yah said, Ah was friends with him. Currently, Ah am not. In what yah said, He added a smile to everyone's day. Currently, Ah don't get that smile except when I go to the Hinata. In what yah said, I had a chance at winning his heart. Currently, Ah don't. In what yah said, Ah wasn't very lonely. Currently, I wonder if Ah am gonna die alone." Kitsune replied coldly. "Ah am going on a trip for a few days to clear mah head. Don't follow."

Kitsune started to head for the door.

"Oh yeah, Haruka said Yah is banned from the Hinata for life. If Yah gets arrested, Ah ain't posting bail." Kitsune said.

"Let me take you out, miss Konno." Kanako said.

Kitsune was surprised at Kanako's tone, but decided to avoid asking at the moment.

After Kanako and Kitsune left, Urd spoke up.

"That could have gone better."

-oOoOoOo-

When Kitsune and Kanako reached the front door, Kitsune asked Kanako a question.

"Why all the niceness now?" Kitsune asked.

"Other people deserve my hate and I learned things could be much worse for my onii-chan." Kanako answered.

"Keep yah hopes up. According to Naru's story, Mutsumi loved her and Keitaro. Maybe yah'll be lucky and Mutsumi will offer to share Keitaro with yah." Kitsune teased.

"I doubt it." Kanako replied, as Kitsune left. _'Only a fool would share someone like onii-chan.'_

-oOoOoOo-

_Back in the room Urd and Naru were in..._

"Yeah, it could have..." Naru muttered._'I may have lost my best friend.'_

"Hey, cheer up. The Goddess of Love will help you!" Urd proclaimed, while making another pose.

"Doubt it." Naru said, as she curled up into the fetal position.

"Why's that?" Urd asked, in a annoyed tone.

"I don't think you'll break up a marriage and Keitaro would never leave his baby that Mutsumi is having." Naru said, before breaking down and crying.

"Yeah, that would be a problem." Urd said as she sat down beside Naru. Urd then rubbed Naru's back to help her calm down. _'Too bad I can't whip up a potion_ _fix this mess_. _I'm not cold-hearted enough to erase her memories of Keitaro. Wait, why did Mara and Hild let Naru keep her memories?'_

-oOoOoOo-

_At the Temple where Keiichi and the goddesses live..._

Belldandy appeared out of a mirror and looked around for Keiichi and the mystery woman.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"Bell! In the living room!" Keiichi yelled.

Belldandy rushed to the living room. When she got there, she saw Keiichi was being hugged by someone who looked a lot like Urd. Or to be more accurate, the mystery Woman had wrapped herself around Keiichi.

"Who are you? Belldandy asked.

The mystery Woman looked up and smiled at Belldandy.

"Hello Miss Belldandy! I'm Amalla Su, your future co-wife!" The woman said with a grin.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Not much to say, except visit my forum when you get a chance. Because the forums are a bit wacky at this time, I put the text address on my Profile.


	11. Amalla comes and goes

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

When Naru had calmed down, Urd started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Naru.

"To go see Mara. Gotta go check and make sure she didn't add any extra touches to the wish she granted you." Urd replied.

"She granted me a wish?" Naru muttered.

"She did, apparently. And I'm going to try to smooth things out between you and Keitaro as a bonus." Urd said.

"B-b-but if you un-grant the wish-"Naru said, before getting interrupted.

"Nah, I won't do that to a baby. I'm just going to make certain of what Mara did to you and try to repair your friendship with Keitaro and Mutsumi." Urd said.

Naru could only quietly say, "Thank you."

Urd smiled before she left Naru.

-oOoOoOo-

"Hey Kanako! Could Naru stay here until I get back?" Urd asked Kanako.

"Alright." Kanako answered.

_'That was too easy.'_ "I was certain you were going to say no and kick her out. Why are you being nice?" Urd asked, with suspicion entering her voice.

"I realized that if I were to try to keep her from Onii-chan, She would change herself to a person that Onii-chan might prefer. By not keeping her away, Her temper would do all the work for me. Regardless of my actions, you would help Naru in her time of need. Therefore, I will not take any action against Naru and Karma will reward me." Kanako answered.

"Why tell me then?" Urd asked.

"So you would know what I'm going to do. Read my mind if you don't trust my words." Kanako replied.

Urd did so and found out Kanako was telling the truth. What ticked Urd off was the reason why Kanako was going to do nothing. Kanako had no faith in Urd having any success whatsoever in getting Keitaro and Naru together in any form. And that belief was due to all the stories Urd told Kanako of Urd's attempts at improving Belldandy's and Keiichi's relationship.

Urd slightly glared at Kanako before leaving for the Hinata.

_'Joke's on her. I'm just going to try to fix Naru's friendship with Keitaro. I'm sure if I felt like it, I could get the two together, if I really wanted to. Yeah, I know I could. Wait, I'm getting offtrack. First gotta find out what exactly Mara did to Naru from Mara herself. Then decide if I should add Naru to Keitaro's lovenest.'_ Urd thought to herself.

-oOoOoOo-

_At the temple..._

"What? I think you made a mistake..." Belldandy asked Amalla.

Amalla smiled as she hugged Keiichi closer.

"No, I haven't." Amalla said.

"Could you let go of me?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes. Let him go. Now." Belldandy flatly said.

Amalla's smile changed to a smirk. She then let Keiichi go. At which point, He scrambled behind Belldandy.

"Did she hurt you?" Belldandy asked Keiichi in a worried tone.

"No, she didn't." Keiichi answered.

Belldandy smiled sweetly as she then asked Keiichi to leave the temple for awhile. He agreed. After he left, Belldandy then glared at Amalla.

"Why did you declare yourself my future Co-wife?" Belldandy asked.

"To prevent us from fighting over him, silly" Amalla asked, like she was talking to a small child.

"Why Keiichi? I'm certain you could have chosen someone else." Belldandy sharply said.

"Keiichi has such wonderfully honest eyes that are full of kindness. No one else, Not even Nii-sama, can match his eyes. " Amalla answered.

"While I agree with you about Keiichi's eyes, Who is your Nii-sama?" Belldandy asked.

"Nii-sama is Lamba Lu. Technically, he is my cousin, but that doesn't matter. He is more interested in my sister, Kaolla Su, unfortunately." Amalla grumbled.

"Why are you after Keiichi if it sounds like you're after Lamba?" Belldandy asked.

"Ever since Kaolla returned to MolMol, Nii-sama has actively stepped up his attempts at trying to win her heart. After awhile, I decided to find someone to love here in Japan." Amalla answered.

"Why Keiichi?"

"He might be shorter, but Keiichi is more huggable than Nii-sama." Amalla answered.

"That's a different answer than the earlier one." Belldandy pointed out.

"Both are true, are they not?" Amalla asked.

"I've never met Lamba." Belldandy answered.

Amalla shrugged.

"Now That I've answered your questions, It's my turn to- " Amalla said before she was interrupted.

"Leave." Belldandy ordered.

"Ask you questions." Amalla said, as if she wasn't interrupted.

"I said leave. I will not allow you to use Keiichi as a tool to make you Nii-sama jealous. You will not hurt my Keiichi." Belldandy said.

Amalla was about to argue until she noticed Belldandy's aura. It was growing far stronger than Amalla expected.

_'What is she? Better retreat for now._' Amalla thought to herself.

"I'll say one thing before I leave." Amalla said to Belldandy.

"And that is?" Belldandy asked.

"I think the reason your Keiichi isn't moving as fast as you want him to move in your relationship is because he is worried he might hurt you somehow. I suggest talking to him about it." Amalla said, before leaving.

_'What could Keiichi be worried about? He would never hurt me.'_ Belldandy thought. Then an thought hit her.

_'He's worried I might kill myself to be with him when he dies.'_ Belldandy thought to herself._ 'When he comes back, I'm going to let him know that we can still be with each other in heaven after he dies, but trying to conceive children between a human spirit and a Goddess is nearly impossible.'_

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Finals are coming up, So Updates might be a bit wonky until the 20th.


	12. My oh my Mutsumi

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

When Urd got to the Hinata inn, she had one thing to say after climbing the stairs.

"I hate you, stairs! There's too many of you! If it wasn't for the fact I would have to repair you, I'd smash the lot of you!" Urd ranted, while facing the stars.

"Are you Urd?" A voice asked Urd.

Urd quickly turned around and saw the person who asked her a question. He looked remarkably like Keiichi, but they were a bit taller and had glasses.

"Uh... Yes, I am. Who are you?" Urd asked

"I'm Keitaro Urashima. Mara said you'd be coming by and had requested some time off to talk to you." Keitaro answered.

_'She knew I was coming. That can't be good.'_ "Well, lead me to her." Urd said.

"I can't at the moment. I'll ask Sarah to, though. SARAH!" Keitaro yelled.

A blonde girl walked out the door. Her appearance surprised Urd

_'Did Mara clone herself?'_ Urd thought to herself.

"What do you want, dork? Eh, Who's she? A new member of your harem?" Sarah asked, with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about, Sarah?" Keitaro asked with a clueless expression on his face.

_'Just like Keiichi.'_ Urd thought as she shook her head.

"Never mind, dork." Sarah sighed. "who's the looker with ya?"

"Oh yeah. She's Urd. Can you take her to see Mara? I think she's in the hot springs with Mutsumi. Gotta go get some supplies from the hardware store." Keitaro said before he left. He then preceded to trip and fall down the stairs.

"I'm ok!" Keitaro yelled up when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the hinata.

"What. A. Dork." Sarah said while shaking her head. "Well, let's get you to Mara. Hey do you know a Kaolla Su?"

"No, why'd ya ask?" Urd replied.

"You look like you're her sister or some other relative." Sarah said, while leading Urd to the Hinata Hot springs.

"I take it Kaolla Su is your friend?" Urd inquired.

"Yeah, She's my penpal." Sarah replied.

-oOoOoOo-

After Urd got into the hot springs, she, Mara, and Mutsumi spent a few quiet minutes in the hot springs. Well, Mara and Urd did. Mutsumi only had her legs in the hot springs because she was pregnant.

Urd decided to break the silence because Mara's smug face was really starting to tick her off.

"What did you do to Naru, Mara?" Urd asked.

"Why I granted her wish, free of charge." Mara said with a smile.

Urd's eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?" Urd said. "Why would Hild even allow that?"

"So she can have access to a hot spring, duh." Mara said, with a slight laugh.

"Mutsumi, is it?" Urd asked Mutsumi.

"Is it what?" Mutsumi asked in return.

"Is Mutsumi your name?" Urd asked, trying not to face-vault.

"Yes." Mutsumi answered.

"Do you know that-" Urd said before Mutsumi interrupted her.

"Mara is a demon? Yes, she told us." Mutsumi said with a smile.

"Did she say anything else?" Urd asked, while keeping an eye on Mara.

"Mara even told me and Kei-chan of what we did before the timeline was changed." Mutsumi said.

Urd paled a little.

"Mutsumi, what exactly did she-" Urd tried to ask before being interrupted.

"The me in the other time loved both Naru and Kei-chan. The current me only loves Kei-chan." Mutsumi said.

"Anything else?" Urd asked.

"That he was still kind-hearted, but beaten up because he was thought to be a pervert. That he loved some fickle woman who was unsure of her feelings for him. That I simply stood by and watched him suffer!" Mutsumi nearly yelled.

"Calm down, Mutsumi. Keitaro's safe now." Mara said.

Mutsumi took a few deep breaths.

"Ara ara. Kei-chan brings out such strong emotions in me, even when he's not here." Mutsumi said, with a blush on her face.

"I'm feeling charitable. Wanna hear how I went along to grant Naru's wish?" Mara asked.

"Go ahead, enlighten me." Urd replied

"When Anger-girl ranted, she said the words, 'I wish I never met him!' I used a sleeping spell on her so I could work in peace on the wish. I read Naru's mind to find out exactly who she was referring to. I went to the Daimakaicho for a way to time-travel To make it so Keitaro and Naru never met." Mara explained.

After sighing, Mara continued.

"It took some begging and pleading. Eventually, the idea she would have access to a well-maintained hot springs on earth sealed the deal. I was lucky to find out that my time-travel trip wouldn't have any negative effects on Heaven's deals with humans. Otherwise, You guys would have stopped me." Mara said with a smirk.

"So what did you do in the past?" Urd asked.

"I went to the time a little before Naru's parents decided to go to the Hinata. I disguised myself as a wandering healer and used a healing potion to cure Naru of her sickness. I then decided to prevent that pesky variable of Keitaro meeting with Naru by making Mutsumi and Keitaro Penpals, as well as doing my best to keep the Hinata afloat." Mara said.

"And how did you do that?" Urd asked

"I used a child-sized mini-Mara to befriend both Keitaro and Mutsumi. I eventually suggested the idea of becoming penpals before too long. I then kept the Hinata afloat by sending dreams to a lot of people to visit the Hinata. I will admit though, I actually began to like Mutsumi and Keitaro, despite the fact they're way too much like Belldandy and Keiichi for my liking."Mara said with a frown.

"I don't suppose I could ask you and Keitaro be be friends with Naru, Can I, Mutsumi?" Urd asked.

After about three minutes of silence, Mutsumi finally answered.

"I'll have to ask Kei-chan. I'm pretty sure the answer will be yes. Kei-chan has such a big heart, no matter what the situation." Mutsumi sighed.

"That means a lot. Thank you." Urd said. _'A small victory is better than none.'_

"You're going to have to give us a phone number, so we can call." Mutsumi said.

"What, why? Oh yeah, Naru banned and all." Urd muttered. "I'll call later and give Naru's number then."

"Make sure to let her know she has one chance and only one chance. If she loses her temper... We simply can't be friends." Mutsumi said.

Urd looked at Mara with a smirk. That smirk quickly faded when Urd saw that Mara didn't seem to care one way or another.

"What?" Mara asked.

"You don't really care about what's going to happen?" Urd asked.

"Hey, I granted a wish, Got a nice job on earth that allows me access to a hot springs, and gained some trustworthy friends. Aren't you jealous that I put a couple similar to Bell and Keiichi together better than you could ever could?" Mara smugly said.

Urd started to get mad, until she realized what Mara was doing,

"Why Mara, I do believe you could qualify for a goddess of love." Urd replied.

"Why thank you for acknowledging I could do your job better than you could." Mara replied back.

Urd started to lose her temper until she realized why Mara had Mutsumi there. Urd wouldn't dare risk harming a pregnant woman and Mara knew that.

"That's low, even for you. I'm going to leave before I do something I'll regret. Mutsumi, Could you give me a phone number to call later?" Urd asked.

"Tama!" Mutsumi yelled.

"Myu!" said a turtle that flew into the room.

"Huh." was all Urd could say.

Tama flew by Urd and flipped upside down. A phone number was written on the underside of Tama's shell.

"Uh...Thanks. I'll call later." Urd said, before she left.

-oOoOoOo-

When Urd told Naru what happened later, she immediately glomped Urd and thanked her over and over again.

-oOoOoOo-

Naru's story part- end

-oOoOoOo-

Omake time!:

_Later at the Hinata..._

Kanako walked into the Hinata because Keitaro asked her to join them for dinner. She accepted the offer because it was Keitaro making the offer. She greeted Mutsumi.

"Hello, Mutsumi. How are you?" Kanako asked.

"Ara ara, Fine as always. Is something on your mind or do you want one of my melons?" Mutsumi asked.

Kanako sighed.

"Oh, nothing but what a rambling drunk said." Kanako answered.

"What was it?" Mutsumi inquired.

"That If I asked, We could share Onii-chan. Silly, isn't it?" Kanako said, while walking by Mutsumi.

Then Mutsumi said something that made Kanako pause.

"What was that, Mutsumi? C-c-could you r-r-repeat that, p-p-please?" Kanako stuttered

"I wouldn't mind sharing Kei-chan with you. As long as you don't try to steal him away." Mutsumi said.

"Er... Um... Bah..." was all Kanako could say.

"Here's my plan..." Mutsumi said before leading Kanako into Her and Keitaro's room.

-oOoOoOo-

_Later that night..._

"Kanako-chan! Mutsumi-Chan Where are you!" Keitaro called out.

"In here..." A voice said from Keitaro's and Mutsumi's room.

Keitaro walked in and saw a sight. Mutsumi dressed as a playboy bunny and Kanako dressed in a black bodysuit with a cat-tail attached, while wearing a cat-ears hairband.

"Nyow" Kanako mewed.

"I was wondering, Kei-chan...Could we invite Kanako-chan to our bed? I wouldn't mind." Mutsumi asked.

Keitaro's response was entirely expected. A massive nosebleed and fainting before saying anything.

"Nyow" Kanako mewed, while crawling towards Keitaro.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Took longer than I wanted to. Mara explaining what she did was tricky to do. Story is not over yet. Su's Chapter and Motoko's chapter are next. Followed by the epilogue!


	13. Hope for Kaolla

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

_A few months earlier in the altered timeline..._

Kaolla was walking along a beach in Molmol, trying to lose her current dark mood.

_'I didn't mean to blow up those cars and trucks. I was just trying to make anti-turtle weapons! It wasn't my fault the vehicles were vaguely turtle shaped!'_ Kaolla thought to herself.

Her cousin had spent a lot of time with her. Too much for her taste. She had barely enough time to think. Thankfully, Amalla distracted him today.

_'Why can't he realize I see him as a brother, not a lover! Stupid Lamba! No wonder you're named after some clothes your mother liked!' _Kaolla thought. Though she snickered a little bit at the idea of Lamba being named after some clothes. She wasn't sure if he was, but it cheered her up.

She continued until she saw a white van, with the front end stuck in the ground. A few meters away was a large hole. She heard some digging sounds coming from it She snuck slowly and quietly to the hole.

"HEY YOU IN DA HOLE! ARE YOUSE PART OF THE TURTLE ARMY?" Kaolla yelled out as she ran to the hole.

… I forgot we were talking about Kaolla for a moment. Pardon me.

Kaolla leaned over the side of hole and saw a dark haired, bespectacled man wearing a white coat. He was looking around in the dirt for something. He was using a shovel, but not very well.

"Eh? Oh, I'm Noriyasu Seta, but feel free to call me Seta. And what was that about turtles?" the man said as he leaned on the shovel. Then the shovel broke and Seta fell face first on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kaolla asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you tell me what you were saying about turtles?" Seta asked as he got up.

"I was asking if you were part of the turtle army, but you're too clumsy for 'em. Whatcha digging for?" Kaolla asked.

"I was digging around for my keys to my van. Lost 'em in the crash. They look like this," Seta said as he took some keys out of his pocket.

It was a few moments before Kaolla spoke up.

"Are those the keys you were looking for?" Kaolla said as she pointed at the keys in Seta's hands.

"Huh, I do believe you're right. I'd lose my head if it weren't attached." Seta remarked, as he walked out of the hole and away from his van. "Now to find my van!"

"Is it that?" Kaolla said as she pointed at Seta's van.

When Seta looked in the direction Kaolla was pointing, all he could say was, "Wow, I'm really off today."

"Whatcha here for?" Kaolla asked as she sat on the edge of the hole, mindlessly kicking her legs.

"Oh, I just was taking a detour to Tokyo university." Seta said as he sat beside Kaolla.

"You're really lost." Kaolla remarked.

"How so?"

"You're in the kingdom of Molmol. No where near Tokyo."

"...Sarah's never going to me live it down," Seta sighed.

"Who's Sarah?" Kaolla asked.

"She's my daughter. Hey, You wouldn't mind being a penpal to her, would you?" Seta asked, with a growing smile.

"Is a penpal tasty?" Kaolla asked with a smirk.

"Uh, wha?" Seta said with a confused look on his face.

Kaolla laughed for a bit.

"Well now, I can see you'd be a perfect penpal for Sarah," Seta remarked.

"So, E-mail or an address for a letter?" Kaolla asked.

"Why not E-mail?" Seta said.

-oOoOoOo-

After getting Sarah's email address and forcing Seta to e-mail Sarah to tell her about Kaolla (Kaolla believed Seta would forget it until it was too late), Kaolla and Sarah became fast friends. They sent pictures and videos to each another.

It made Mara actually kind of sad that her scheme separated Sarah and Kaolla. They reminded Mara of when She and Urd were kids. So Mara began running simulations on what kind of plan would allow the two to meet again. Eventually, she would find such a plan.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Won't be able to add anything until May 14-15. The 16th if I decide to make it longer.


	14. Sidestory: Motoko's fall  part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

_About a year before Naru was banned from the Hinata in the altered timeline..._

At Lady Ibuki's apartments for women, Motoko Aoyama woke up in her room. The location of the apartments wasn't to her liking. She preferred a place that was more... closer to nature. At least the Lady Ibuki's apartments had no men.

_'My training is starting becoming inadequate. I hate having to explain to people what I am doing. I am not waving a stick around for their amusement'_ Motoko thought to herself. _'Still, I am at least bettering the world by punishing perverts that dare to make innocent maidens cry.'_

Whenever Mokoto passed by a group of girls who were chattering, the usual thing for them was to complain about guys in general, especially when Motoko walked. Never once did Mokoto think she was being set up for their amusement. The group never directly talked to Motoko, She passed it off as them being to afraid to ask for help.

One fact Motoko either didn't noticed, or shrugged off, was that one person seemed to take amusement in Motoko rushing off to punish evil perverts. The person looked kind of like a clone of Shinobu and secretly resented Motoko's looks. Her name was Mari and she hoped one day Motoko would bite off more than she could chew.

Kitsune tried to make Motoko see the light, but Motoko wave it off as rambling of a lazy drunk.

_-Flashback-_

"Honey, could Ah have a moment?" Kitsune asked, when Motoko walked by her door.

Motoko looked at Kitsune.

"Since I met you, you've spend every moment laying about and being needlessly drunk. Are you asking me to assist to in your bad habits?" Motoko said, with a glare in her eyes.

"Nah, yah ain't ready for that yet. What Ah am trying to do is to git yah out of being the attack dog of Mari's gang. They're tryin' ta git yah in trouble!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"I do not know who this Mari is, But I am no one's attack dog! I am merely punishing perverts who make the innocent maidens here upset," Motoko said.

"Psh, Ah doubt anyone here is totally innocent, aside from you, Banana Girl, and Naru." Kitsune muttered to herself.

"I would advise not making Fun of Su. It would make me... upset," Motoko said, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ah forgot that Yah didn't take Su's deportation well," Kitsune said.

"I must be off, You've taken too much time away from my training," Motoko said, while walking away.

"Make sure yah stop listen to complaints about men! It's making Yah full 'o hate and junk!" Kitsune yelled out to Motoko. "If only she took time to meet a guy who wasn't a skeezebag."

_-Flashback end-_

As Motoko passed by Kitsune's door, Kitsune sighed. She liked Motoko. It was Kendo Girl's temper that worried her. She made a few more attempts, but each seemed to fail worse and worse.

-oOoOoOo-

Toshiyuki Aoshima was having a good day. He had found a lady that didn't see him as a slimeball. He went near her and started to flirt with her. Unfortunately for him, a nearby pervert hunter saw him and attacked.

"Rock-splitting Sword!" Was all Aoshima heard before it all went black.

-oOoOoOo-

When he came to, Aoshima was in the hospital covered in bandages. He was pleased to see his cousin there. She had some papers in her hand.

"Glad to see you awake. You gave me quite a scare," Sayoko said. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Who put me here?" Aoshima asked.

"According to eye-witnesses, some girl with a wooden sword attacked you. Next time you go hunting for girls, stay away from the ones that hold weapons, okay?" Sayoko said with annoyance in her voice.

"For your information, I never flirted with the one that attacked me. I never saw her." Aoshima replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Sayoko asked.

"Did she look like she might be related to Belldandy? Or part of whatever group that includes Belldandy? Any marking on my attacker's face?" Aoshima quickly asked.

Sayoko looked through the papers she was carrying.

"What are on those?" Aoshima asked.

"They're some papers I wrote on when I went to find out what happened to you. Not many were willing to talk at first and I don't want to forget anything they said," Sayoko answered. "I don't think she has any connection to Belldandy. At least not any obvious ones. I'd ask what are you planning, but I know from the look on you face. "

"Oh? What might that be?" Aoshima asked, with a nasty grin forming on his face.

"You and I are going to wreck this girl's life, aren't we?" Sayoko replied. "We might not get along much, but nobody hurts my family like this."

"Why aren't you like this when I get hurt when I chase after Belldandy?" Aoshima asked.

"You never get sent to the hospital and you usually deserve what you get then." Sayoko said with a smirk that quickly disappeared. "Now then, the girl that attacked you is named Motoko Aoyama and she is the heir to the Shinmei-Ryu school of swordsmanship."

"We'll get her. And we will destroy her, one way or another." Aoshima said while looking up at the ceiling. "So... What do you have in mind for a plan?

-oOoOoOo-

Omake:

Note: This omake takes place after chapter 8: Starting to find out.

"So... You're a demon. Huh." Keitaro said

"Yeah, so what? I'm still the same Mara you became friends with." Mara muttered.

"If you grant wishes, what if Keitaro wished to become more attractive to women? Just a hypothetical situation." Mutsumi asked.

"Well... If he were to go to meet Haruka when she's still in the teashop after hours, She would ask him to go get the tea ready while she finishes cleaning up. As soon as he passes by her, he would hear the door lock and the sound of clothes quickly being taken off behind him-" Mara said.

"Don't want to hear it! Don't want to hear it!" Keitaro said as he ran from the room.

A few minutes of silence passed by before anyone spoke.

"So what would happen next?" Mutsumi asked.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: No lemon for you. Instead, I'm going to split Motoko's part of the story into several chapters.


	15. Sidestory: Motoko's fall part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Don't know much about how police procedures and court cases are handled in Japan, So I'm gonna gloss over them. If I had played the Phoenix Wright games, I'd probably use them for reference.

-oOoOoOo-

Today was a good day for Motoko. She could feel it in her bones. Nothing could stop her. That is... until she heard someone knock at her door.

When she opened it, there was a woman standing there. Her clothes were somewhat frumpy, as if they were put on in a hurry.

"Hello, I'm Megumi Takanashi. Could you please come with me? It's some very important," the woman asked.

Motoko smiled. Obviously, someone had heard that she punished perverts and wanted her help.

"I would be happy to, but Could I have some time to change into some better clothes?" Motoko asked.

"Certainly." Megumi replied.

After Motoko got ready, she followed Megumi outside.

They passed by Kitsune's door. When Kitsune had heard someone pass by her door, she got up and took a look outside. Before Megumi and Motoko passed the corner at the end of the hall, Kitsune recognized Who Megumi was. Or rather, where Megumi worked.

"Aww spit... Ah really liked yah, Toko-chan. Ah hoped yah would take mah words to heart, but it's too late now." Kitsune whispered to herself.

-oOoOoOo-

When Motoko and Megumi went outside, they walked a little while away from Lady Ibuki's apartments.

After a few minutes, Motoko finally spoke.

"What do you need my services for? Where is the pervert that needs to be punished?" Motoko asked, with some irritation in her voice.

"Motoko Aoyama, You are under arrest for several counts of assault and battery with a weapon." Megumi said. Then she began to read Motoko her rights, with several police officers came out of hiding to surround them..

Motoko didn't hear her. Motoko was furious.

_'Who could have done this? After I free this woman from whatever mind-trickery that made her believe I should be arrested, I will hunt them down.'_ Motoko thought to herself, as she put her hand on her katana.

"Hands off the weapon!" Megumi yelled.

When Motoko started to draw her weapon, a police officer behind her knocked her out.

-oOoOoOo-

_In Kyoko,at the Shinmei-ryu school..._

Tsuruko felt something was wrong. Something had been feeling wrong for years, like something was out of place, like someone had diverted a river that was to never be diverted. But today... the feeling got worse.

When the phone rang, the feeling intensified.

"~Hello, this is the Tokyo police department, Hinata district. Who am I talking to?~" The other end of the line asked.

"I am Tsuruko Aoyama." Tsuruko answered.

"~Are you related to a Motoko Aoyama?~" The operator asked.

"Yes, She is my sister. Is she in any trouble?" Tsuruko said, with a tone of worry in her voice.

"~She has been arrested for several counts of assault and battery with a weapon.~" The operator replied.

_'Oh spirits. I want this to be some horrible dream' _Tsuruko thought to herself as she listened to the operator.

-oOoOoOo-

Later...

_'Motoko... I always feared that one day, your temper would get the best of you and you would pay for it...' _Tsuruko thought as she prepared her trip to Tokyo.

"What are you doing, Tsuruko?" A voice behind her called out.

Tsuruko turned around, it was one of the elders. Lately, Tsuruko thought of them as pompous jerks who looked down on everyone.

"The police near where Motoko lived arrested her. I'm going to go see her." Tsuruko said.

"What? This cannot be happening! I shall go tell the council! Do not leave until we discussed this, Tsuruko." The elder said.

Tsuruko gritted her teeth.

"I shall wait, but not for long. I will leave in three hours, regardless of whether or not the council has made a decision." Tsuruko said.

"You dare put yourself ahead of the council's meeting?" The elder said, with indignation in her voice.

"A sister of the Shinmei-ryu school is in trouble, and you want to spend time talking about it? I say you and the council are putting themselves ahead of the entire school!" Tsuruko argued.

"Absurd! We are guiding the school from evil!" The elder yelled.

"Don't you have a council to tattle to?" Tsuruko said.

"If it weren't for the fear that you would help our rivals, we would have banished you out of the school! Be thankful we value your strength that much!" The elder said, before she left.

-oOoOoOo-

It took three hours, but the Shinmei-ryu council of elders made a decision. (They wanted to argue longer, but at the three hour mark Tsuruko got up and began to leave. That hasten their decision when they realized how serious Tsuruko was,)

Tsuruko would go leave to check with Motoko, but Elder Kameyo would go along with her.

-oOoOoOo-

_on the train to Tokyo..._

_'Why her? She and Motoko don't get along. All she'll do is spin things out of proportions.'_ Tsuruko thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about? Please let me know." Kameyo asked.

Tsuruko glared at her.

"What? Did I do anything wrong? Please tell me, so that we can begin helping sweet Motoko." Kameyo asked, with false sadness in her voice.

"You can stop with the acting, for one. You never liked Motoko." Tsuruko said, with her hands gripping the sides of her chair in anger.

Kameyo looked shocked, then quickly her face snarled in anger.

"That brat was too uppity. Even if she is loyal to the teachings of the Shinmei-ryu, she is a blot on its proud history." Kameyo spat out. _'As are you and your family branch, you damn brat.'_

"Is this because our grandmother was chosen to be the heir over you? How sad that such a esteemed elder must take her anger out on her rival's grandchildren because her rival is no longer of this earth..." Tsuruko said, in mock sadness.

Kameyo's face turned red with rage, but she settled with glaring at Tsuruko.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: I feel Tsuruko wants what's best for Motoko, rather than what's best for the Shinmei-ryu school.

Kameyo, according to one site for Japanese girl names, means tortoise.

Everytime I typed Tsuruko's name, I kept typing Tsukune. Perhaps my subconscious is telling me to write a Rosario+Vampire fic?


	16. Sidestory: Motoko's fall part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

'_thoughts'_

"Words"

(sound effects)

"~other person on a cellphone~"

-oOoOoOo-

After arriving in Tokyo, Tsuruko internally sighed.

_'Every moment that passes means that I am one more moment closer to seeing Motoko is jail.'_ Tsuruko thought. _'Please sister, do not make it worse for yourself.'_

"Yen for your thoughts, Tsuruko?" Kameyo asked.

"Nothing I would share with you." Tsuruko replied.

Both were silent as they went on to meet Motoko.

-oOoOoOo-

While in jail, Motoko tried to meditate.

_'I punished perverts and lowlifes. I do not belong here. I am unjustly punished.'_ Motoko thought with a scowl on her face.

"Motoko Aoyama, You have visitors." an officer said.

As Motoko got up, her visitors entered her cell.

Motoko smiled when she saw Tsuruko, but that same smile disappeared when she saw Kameyo.

"Hello, Motoko-chan. I apologize for not visiting more." Tsuruko said.

"I understand, you had your duties to the Shimei-ryu." Motoko said.

Tsuruko internally cursed herself. But before she could say anything, Kameyo spoke.

"Is it true, child? That you put 12 men in the hospital and inflicted minor injuries to 14 others?" Kameyo asked.

_'Please Motoko, Do not fall for her trap!'_ Tsuruko thought, hoping that Motoko could somehow hear her thoughts.

"I used my sword to punish any perverts and lowlifes that made innocent maidens cry!" Motoko yelled.

_'Oh Motoko...'_ Tsuruko thought, as she saw Kameyo smirk.

"Do you have any proof they were perverts and lowlifes?" Kameyo asked.

"The girls at the apartments can vouch for me!" Motoko said.

"I cannot believe the heir to the Shinmei-Ryu fell so far as to end up arrested!" Kameyo said, while trying to mock-cry.

"Elder Kameyo, Please leave! I will handle this!" Tsuruko said, while.

"Very well, I need to contact the council to report what happened here." Kameyo said as she left.

"I suspect we share the same opinion about her." Tsuruko said to Motoko.

"And what opinion is that?" Motoko asked.

"She is a horrible person."

"But she is an esteemed elder and-" Motoko said before Tsuruko interrupted her.

"Just because she is an elder does not mean she is honorable or to be held in high regard. I suspect she is going to try to twist the truth." Tsuruko said.

"Surely, you can't be serious. You have a horrid sense of humor." Motoko said in a huff.

"Motoko, I will not sugarcoat the truth. She will try, no, She IS going to use everything she can to oust you out of the clan. She will not resist this opportunity." Tsuruko replied.

"Why?" Motoko asked.

"Because when Kameyo and Grandmother were younger, they competed for being the heir of the Shinmei-ryu school. Grandmother won, of course. But Kameyo then resented our branch. I suspect she vowed to take the title of heir away from us." Tsuruko said.

"But-But..." Motoko stuttered.

"Motoko-chan, your anger and drive to punish men has put you in a position for Kameyo take her wrath out on you." Tsuruko said.

A few moments passed by in silence.

"So what do I do?" Motoko asked.

"Learn to control your temper better. Kameyo will try to make you lose it during the upcoming days, so You will appear unhinged during your trial." Tsuruko explained.

"What will you do?" Motoko asked.

"I will try to convince the council to support you." Tsuruko said.

"What if you fail?" Motoko asked.

Tsuruko smiled and hugged Motoko.

"Good girls don't need to know that." Tsuruko said.

"I'm in jail. How am I a good girl?" Motoko asked, with some confusion in her voice.

"Your intent was good, you wanted to punish evil. Your temper lead you astray. I suspect there might be a few people at the apartments you were sent to also lead you to jail." Tsuruko explained.

A few more moments passed by.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of being abandoned by everyone." Motoko said while tightening her grip on Tsuruko

"I will never abandon you. I will always support you." Tsuruko said. "As much as I don't want to, I must be off. I will do everything I can help you and convince the council to support you."

As Tsuruko left, Motoko utter three words.

"Thank you. Sister."

-oOoOoOo-

_'I will find Kameyo, as well as find a place to stay for now.'_ Tsuruko thought. _'Then I will investigate the apartments Motoko was sent to. Oh spirits, please allow my quest to be fruitful!'_

-oOoOoOo-

After finding Kameyo A hotel was found for them to stay at.

"Where is that bird of yours? I need to send a message to the council." Kameyo asked, after they entered their room.

"Shippu will be here shortly. I too have a message to send to the council." Tsuruko answered.

"What makes you believe your little bird will show up here?" Kameyo asked.

"Weren't you just asking if Shippu will show up?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yes, well..." Kameyo tried to finish, but was interrupted by Shippu appearing.

"Ah Shippu, We have a few messages for you to deliver." Tsuruko told Shippu.

-oOoOoOo-

After Shippu left to deliver the messages. Kameyo decided to speak.

"Hopefully, you aren't trying to defend the fireball. She's where she belongs!" Kameyo chortled.

However, Kameyo quickly grew quiet when she noticed Tsuruko's Ki was irradiating anger.

"I ask that you not insult Motoko in my presence. This is a very trying time for me and my sister." Tsuruko asked, with her hand gripping the bokken beside her.

"I am an elder! I do as I please!" Kameyo yelled.

Now Tsuruko's Ki started to send hints of it reaching murderous rage. Then it quickly stopped.

"You must be hard of hearing. But it matters not. I must go out for some fresh air." Tsuruko said calmly.

Tsuruko then left the room.

_'I can only hope I can find something to help my sister.'_ Tsuruko thought as she left fot Lady Ibuki's apartments.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Two chapters left in Motoko's sidestory.


	17. Sidestory: Motoko's fall part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

A week had passed since Tsuruko and Kameyo had arrived in Tokyo. Tsuruko made sure to spend time each day to talk with Motoko.

Kameyo tried once to argue that Tsuruko should leave Motoko alone in jail. That Motoko was strong enough to not need support.

The killing intent from Tsuruko silenced Kameyo. It was even strong enough to make Kameyo quiet in Tsuruko's presence.

Tsuruko did some research and found out that a man named Toshiyuki Aoshima and his cousin, Sayoko Mishima, rallied the former victims of Motoko's crusade against perverts. She debated about talking to the two, but Tsuruko knew that it would only worsen Motoko's situation.

Then, Tsuruko received the Shinmei-Ryu council's decision about Motoko.

-oOoOoOo-

Motoko was glad to see Tsuruko visit. While Tsuruko visited everyday this week, each visit reminded Motoko that she never lost her sister. Motoko was ashamed to remember that she believed for a long time that she lost her sister to a man.

When Tsuruko came in this time, Motoko noticed something was a little off about Tsuruko.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Motoko asked.

Tsuruko smiled at Motoko.

"Nothing you should worry about." Tsuruko answered.

"Is it about me? I'm in jail, awaiting my trial. I doubt any news could be worse." Motoko said.

"I do not wish to talk about it." Tsuruko replied, and then looked away. "I regret not arguing more about letting you stay at a place that belongs to a friend. I believe they would have let you stay there."

"I believe you wanted me to stay at the Hinata Su. I didn't want to go because it belonged to a man. I think my situation might be worse if I had gone." Motoko said.

Tsuruko looked at Motoko and smiled at her.

"I doubt that. You would have really benefited from going there. Though, I suspect if I had came there to bring you back to the Shinmei-Ryu, you would have claimed to be his fiance in order to stay." Tsuruko said with a slight giggle.

"I would not! If I recall correctly, Didn't you say he was married?" Motoko said.

"Yes, But his wife is a firm believer that he can love multiple people in his heart and stay faithful to all of them." Tsuruko replied.

"Forgive me for saying this, but it sounds like they are both perverts." Motoko said.

"Yes, it does sound like they are both perverts. But aren't we all perverts in someway or another?" Tsuruko asked.

"I-I am not and neither are you, Sister!" Motoko quickly said.

Tsuruko tilted her head a little and smiled.

"You still have quite a lot to learn. Being a little perverted is nothing to be shamed about. It can actually be rather helpful; or would you prefer having the sexual maturity of a six-year old and crying about cooties?" Tsuruko asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you're saying..." Motoko said.

"Then let's talk about something you're sure about." Tsuruko said, while straightening her head.

A few moments passed before Motoko found something to say.

"One person at Lady Ibuki's apartments tried to talk me out of punishing people," Motoko said sadly."I wish I had listened to her."

"Who was it?" Tsuruko asked.

"A lazy drunkard named Mitsune Konno. She likes to be called Kitsune," Motoko answered. "I would have never guessed that someone like her was trying to save me."

"Do you want me to tell her anything?" Tsuruko asked.

"Tell her that she was right. That I should have ignored Mari." Motoko said, while looking away.

"Who's Mari?" Tsuruko asked, with her smile disappearing.

"From what Konno often said to me, Mari spread rumors in my presence to get me to attack people." Motoko said.

"I see..." Tsuruko muttered, while looking down.

Motoko turned to Tsuruko.

"What are you planning?" Motoko asked.

"Merely a few visits, nothing more." Tsuruko answered.

"If you say so..." Motoko said. "I do have a question, and I hope you would answer it."

"What is it?" Tsuruko asked.

"Before I ask it, do you swear to answer it?" Motoko replied.

"I swear." Tsuruko answered.

"Did you receive any word from the council?" Motoko asked.

_'Crap.'_ Tsuruko thought to herself.

"It is not good." Tsuruko quietly said.

"What is it?" Motoko said, fearing the worse.

"They aren't going to support you. And..." Tsuruko said, in a whisper. "They want me to banish you from our family branch."

Motoko's eyes dilated.

"What..." Motoko said in a voice even quieter than a mouse's.

"I refuse to bow to the council's whims. I will always consider you family. I will not cast you out." Tsuruko said in a slightly loud voice.

"Out..." Motoko said while looking down.

"Sister?" Tsuruko asked.

"Out Aoyama! I said Out! Leave me be!" Motoko yelled, turning her head up. Her eyes threatened to let out tears. "Abandon me, like the clan did! I know you want to!"

"I will not abandon you! You are my sister!" Tsuruko yelled back.

Before either one could continue, a police officer showed up.

"Tsuruko Aoyama, I ask that you either calm down or leave the prisoner! You are agitating her!" An officer said.

Tsuruko looked at Motoko. From a glance, Tsuruko knew Motoko was in no mood to talk.

"I will say this before I leave for today. I love you, Motoko Aoyama, you will always be my sister, and I will never abandon you." Tsuruko said, before leaving.

After Tsuruko and the officer left, Motoko laid on her bed, then she began crying.

-oOoOoOo-

On her way back to the hotel, Tsuruko thought to herself.

_'First,I will find Miss Konno and thank her for trying to help Motoko. Then... Then I will find out who Mari is. Third, I will find a way to get revenge on Mari and the council. I will make them pay for their actions towards my sister.'_ Tsuruko thought as she passed by an odd store.

Tsuruko stopped suddenly and decided to go in. If anyone asked her about it later, she would claim it was on a whim.

_'Oh spirits, Please grant my request and let me find something to help me on my quest for vengeance!'_ Tsuruko silently prayed.

"Welcome to Urahara Shop. I'm Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the place. How I may I help such a pretty lady like yourself?" a man with a striped hat said.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note: Blargh, I write too many talking head scenes.


	18. Sidestory: Motoko's fall part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

" I would like a book or a scroll that would allow me to summon a demon." Tsuruko requested.

"Isn't that dangerous, even for someone like you?" Urahara asked, tilting his head a little.

"I'm stronger than I look." Tsuruko answered.

"Even if you say so, might I ask why?" Urahara asked, while straightening his head.

"I would like to-" Tsuruko said before Urahara interrupted her.

"Ah ah ah! I didn't ask why you wanted the book, I asked if I could have permission to ask why you wanted." Urahara said with a smile.

Tsuruko frowned a little.

_'Clearly, he likes to mess with people. Can't really blame him, I do it as well. Perhaps too much."_ Tsuruko thought to herself.

"You may." Tsuruko said.

"Why do you want a book to summon a demon? If you're going to destroy it, I'd rather not sell it to you." Urahara said

"I would like to calm my anger." Tsuruko said with a sigh. "Meditation isn't going to work this time."

"So you going to summon a demon and make a deal with it?" Urahara asked, a frown form on his face.

"No such thin, I plan on slaying it." Tsuruko said.

"What makes you so sure you can slay a demon, if you don't mind me asking?" Urahara asked.

"I am Tsuruko Aoyama of the Shinmei-Ryu." Tsuruko said, beaming with some pride.

"Any proof?" Urahara asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Tsuruko asked, with some confusion on her face.

"Something that says you are who you are, how old you are... Y'know, An ID Card!" Urahara said.

"I, uh..." Tsuruko muttered, while getting ready to search for her ID card.

"Just teasing. I knew who you were from the moment you walked in." Urahara explained.

"Then why ask for my ID?" Tsuruko asked.

"Not everyone gets to see the great Tsuruko look so confused!" Urahara said with a smirk.

"May I buy the book now?" Tsuruko asked, with some annoyance in her voice.

"Sure. All sales are final and the Urahara shop cannot be held responsible if any demon you summon steals your undergarments or ruins your credit rating." Urahara said, while he took the book out.

_'It looks rather plain and old. Does it even have a way to summon a demon?'_ Tsuruko thought to herself.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Urahara asked.

"No, no. I was curious about the plainness of the book." Tsuruko said.

"Yeah, so was I when I got it. But as we both know, nothing is ever as it seems." Urahara said, with a cryptic smile forming.

Tsuruko nodded as she bought the book.

-oOoOoOo-

Later on, a tall and muscular man was taking inventory in the Urahara shop. A book was missing.

"Where's that imp summoning book?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, Tessai, a demon slayer bought it." Urahara answered.

"Any particular reason they bought it?" Tessai asked.

"She wanted to wail on a demon 'cause she had a bad day." Urahara answered with a smirk.

"I hope she doesn't get more than she asked for." Tessai muttered to himself.

-oOoOoOo-

In an abandoned arcade, Tsuruko had made a intricate circle with different runes, both inside the circle and outside.

_'So this is the final step in summoning a demon? This has been too easy for my tastes. Then again, the book was cheap, so I should expect it not to work.'_ Tsuruko thought as she began to chant.

-oOoOoOo-

_In Hell..._

A small imp named Grrnuk was sleeping near a computer. He was woken up when the computer made a loud noise.

_'At last! Someone is summoning me! The other imps quit a century ago, taking other jobs. But I stayed, knowing someone would summon an imp!'_ Grrnuk thought as he began to stretch.

"Grrnuk, Stay. I'll handle this one."

Grrnuk was ready to yell at the intruder, until he recognized the voice.

"L-lady Hild! B-b-b-but-" Grrnuk stammered.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get rewarded for not quitting your post." Hild said before disappearing.

-oOoOoOo-

After Tsuruko finished chanting, Nothing happened.

"I guess it was a silly idea..." Tsuruko said to herself as she started to turn around to leave.

Before turning around completely, the circle began to glow.

_'Spirits! It works!'_ Tsuruko thought with a grin.

Then the circle began to grow in size and complexity.

_'That wasn't suppose to happen...'_ Tsuruko thought.

Then a woman rose up from the ground in the middle of the circle. She had tanned skin with white hair. Her hair looked like a couple of horns, held in place by a lot of jewelry. The woman also wore provocative clothing.

When the glowing stopped, the woman then floated to the ground so she could stand.

"Greetings! I'm Hild!" The woman shouted, while waving at Tsuruko.

"I... I'm Tsuruko Aoyama. Are you a demon?" Tsuruko asked.

Hild nodded with a grin.

"I see... I apologize in advance for summoning you for the purpose of slaying you." Tsuruko said, as she began her attack. "Rock-splitting Sword!"

Before Tsuruko's ki attack could hit Hild, Hild made a gesture with her hand and the Ki attack disappeared.

"What?" Tsuruko muttered to herself.

"I should explain who exactly I am and what book you used." Hild said.

"Please do..." Tsuruko said. _'Could it be I'm in way over head?'_

"I will and you are." Hild replied.

_'She can read my thoughts!'_ Tsuruko thought, as she panicked slightly.

"You used a book that allows one to summon imps. They're nothing that you can't handle, Tsuruko-chan." Hild began to explain.

"So why did you appear?" Tsuruko asked.

"I wanted to see a demon slayer." Hild answered.

"Why were you able to halt my attack?" Tsuruko asked.

"I'm stronger than you ever could be. Let me give you an idea." Hild said as she reached for one of the many pieces of jewelry adorning her person. She decided to take off the ring on her left pinkie finger.

The moment Hild took off the ring, Tsuruko immediately felt the difference in power. It took all Tsuruko had to stay standing. even so, she came close to fainting. Whether it was from the pressure of Hild's power, or from Her own fear of the vast difference of power, Tsuruko didn't know. Satisfied that Tsuruko got the idea, Hild immediately put the ring back on.

"If you want to know what my title is, I'm the Daimakaicho." Hild explained.

"A-a-a-are You going t-t-t-to-" Tsuruko stammered, before Hild interrupted her.

"No, I'm not here to kill or harm you." Hild said with a peaceful smile. Then the smile turned into a cruel smirk. "I'm here to offer you two deals you might find to your liking."

"What?" Tsuruko asked.

"I can kill those on the Shinmei-ryu council, in exchange for their swords. If you give me your sword, I'll even make it so it can't be traced back to you." Hild said.

"Why do you want the swords?" Tsuruko asked.

"Not every demon can boast they have several swords that belonged to the Shinmei-Ryu." Hild explained.

_'Is the price she offers worth getting revenge?'_ Tsuruko thought. _'Does the council deserve mercy?'_

"How will you kill them?" Tsuruko asked.

"I have my ways." Hild answered. "Do you accept?"

It was about ten minutes before Tsuruko answered.

"Your two offers are acceptable." Tsuruko said.

"That's all well and good, but that was really one deal with an addendum." Hild said.

"Then what is the other offer?" Tsuruko asked.

"If you refuse this offer, Motoko will spend 60-something years in prison. If you accept my offer, a lawyer will appear after your next visit with your sister. That lawyer will be able to get Motoko's sentence down to seven years. Five with good behavior." Hild answered.

"Why not get my sister innocent of the charges and not have her go to prison at all?" Tsuruko asked.

"Because that's not what I'm offering." Hild replied.

"I see... What is the cost?" Tsuruko asked, not wanting to anger Hild.

"In exchange for Motoko getting a lighter sentence... you work for me for the rest of your life. If I request you do something, you do it. Break this contract... And Motoko spends the rest of her life in prison." Hild said.

Some time passed before Tsuruko gave her reply.

"I accept."

-oOoOoOo-

Three days had passed since Tsuruko told Motoko what the clan decided.

During those three days, Kameyo didn't see hide nor hair of Tsuruko.

When Tsuruko finally show up at the hotel, Kameyo started yelling at Tsuruko.

"Where were you? We were supposed to leave three days ago!" Kameyo yelled.

Tsuruko smiled, but there was a eerie look in that grin of hers. It sent a cold shiver down Kameyo's spine.

"I had to take care of some... business. It was rather personal," Tsuruko said. "But the outcome of it will turn out favorable."

"Well, what was it? What could be so important that you would cost the Shinmei-Ryu money at this hotel and not tell where you were?" Kameyo asked.

Tsuruko giggled a little.

"Oh, nothing much. I just talked with a few people and... not much else for now." Tsuruko said with a shrug.

"Well, who was it? Who could have been so important?" Kameyo yelled.

"I could tell you, but you'd never believe me." Tsuruko answered.

Kameyo growled, but knew Tsuruko would avoid any more questions.

"Regardless, we must now go back to the school." Kameyo said.

"I will visit Motoko first." Tsuruko proclaimed.

"I thought you would have visited her during the last three days? I guess your sisterly bond isn't that import-" Kameyo said, before getting hit with a blast of killer intent from Tsuruko.

"Finish that... and I will strike you down where you stand," Tsuruko warned, with the killer intent steadily growing stronger. "Do you understand, or do I have to teach you an example?"

"N... n... no... I'll... I'll hold my thoughts on the... the matter..." Kameyo struggled to get each word out.

"Good..." Tsuruko said. Then her killer intent disappeared. "I'll catch a train in a few days. Don't worry, I'll pay for it out of my own pocket."

Tsuruko then left to go see Motoko. It was some time before Kameyo could gather her thoughts on the matter.

_'What happened to Tsuruko during the last three days? I think I felt some slight regret in her Ki, but about what?'_ Kameyo thought.

-oOoOoOo-

"I thought you left me, despite saying you would never abandon me, Aoyama." Motoko said, looking away from Tsuruko.

Tsuruko smiled sadly.

"I had to do some things I do not wish to talk about. I'm sorry that they took longer than I thought," Tsuruko said. "And I ask again, stop calling me Aoyama. I am your sister, Tsuruko, and I always will be."

Motoko said nothing.

"Look at me, sister. Look into my eyes, and see how much I care about you..." Tsuruko pleaded.

A few moments passed without anyone saying a word.

"I don't want to." Motoko said.

"Why?" Tsuruko asked.

"Because... It hurts." Motoko quietly said.

"Why does it hurt?" Tsuruko asked.

"It... it hurts because my quest for justice ended up with me in jail, awaiting trial. My clan has forsaken me. And-" Motoko said before getting interrupted by a hug from Tsuruko.

"If one good thing came out of this, you found out who cares about you. Miss Konno cared enough to try to warn you. And from what you told me, Kaolla Su looked up to you like she was your younger sister. And I'm going against the clan's ruling and supporting you during this time." Tsuruko said.

Motoko said nothing, while she slowly began to hug Tsuruko back. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I will tell you this much. I will do all that I can to support you during your trial." Tsuruko said. "If the the council tries anything to stop me, I'll show them why I am called the demon-blade of Kyoto."

"Why... why does this happen now? Why do I get my sister back when I am in jail?" Motoko asked to no one in particular.

"If I had to guess, sister, Perhaps you were afraid of me." Tsuruko answered.

"Afraid of you? ….I guess I was, in a way. I never would have guessed the fear of losing everything and actually living through it would help me conquer my fear of you." Motoko said.

"Life has its twists and turns. If I could turn back time and visit you more, I would." Tsuruko said.

A few more moments of silence passed by.

"I'm glad you're going to support me." Motoko said.

"Yes, I will. I have something important to tell you." Tsuruko said.

"What is it?" Motoko asked, tighten her hold on Tsuruko. _'Please let it be good news!'_

"In a few days, I have to make a very short visit to the school. A day at the most. Afterwords, I'll rush back here." Tsuruko said.

"As long as you come back." Motoko said.

The Aoyama sisters hugged each other, worrying that it might be a long time become they could do so again.

-oOoOoOo-

_Months later in a prison..._

Motoko spent what free time she had meditating. Some times it was actual meditation to better herself, other times it was reminiscing about the past. It saddened her to realize how much her anger may have taken so much out of her life.

She was thankful that Tsuruko found a lawyer that managed to reduce the amount of time she would spend in prison. Tsuruko visited when she could, and sent letters when she could not. Often times, the letters came from different parts of Japan. Tsuruko never told Motoko for what reason she often traveled, but assured Motoko it was important. While Motoko was curious, she was certain that Tsuruko would tell her when the time was right.

In the last letter from Tsuruko, She had heard from Kitsune that Mari had been ousted from the apartments and arrested. Something about illegal drugs, the letter wasn't too clear about it.

Speaking of Kitsune, she often sent letters as well. Not very many, but they were cheerful. Kitsune even promised to hold a party to celebrate when Motoko gets out of prison.

Su had sent letters as well. Like with Kitsune, they had been a dance of sunshine on a cloudy day. in one of her recent letters, Su had gotten permission to invent stuff again. It made Motoko smile to read about Su's enthusiasm about inventing.

"I wonder what news Tsuruko has for me?" Motoko said as she opened up her latest letter from her sister.

-oOoOoOo-


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Love Hina or Oh My Goddess.

-oOoOoOo-

About three months had pass since Urd went to the Hinata. Naru visited Mutsumi and Keitaro every day. Haruka had found out about it early on and supervised the meetings for about a month and a half. She did leave Naru with a warning on the last supervised one.

"Hurt my family, and I'll hurt you."

Naru was pretty sure she got off light. Only during the last month did Naru's permanent ban from the Hinata was lifted. She never went, because Mara was there.

Naru avoided any contact with Mara she could. If the two never met again, Naru would be happy for the rest of her life.

Naru thought a bit about her life as she entered her room at Lady Ibuki's apartments.

_'I miss my room at the Hinata.'_ Naru thought as she reached for her diary.

It was odd to read her diary about the events that happened during the altered timeline. According to the diary, she barely left her room after failing the entrance exam. Naru felt rather ashamed to realize Keitaro had a hand in making her more sociable, as well as giving her strength to face failure.

_'I might as well write in my diary. Otherwise, it'll be a book of loneliness.' _ Naru thought.

-oOoOoOo-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met with Mutsumi. Keitaro had to finish some stuff back at the Hinata._

_I had the rare experience to see what my life would be like if I had never met one person. It's actually a bit horrifying. _

_I'm no longer living in the Hinata. I learned that the me in this timeline ran and hid from people. If it weren't for Keitaro, I would have become a hikikomori. Who could have guessed that pervert gave me strength to face people?_

_Urd and Belldandy explained that my memories from the original timeline were preserved and merged with my memories of this timeline. Bit by bit, I'm remembering more of this timeline, while still remembering the original. I'm shocked to learn I hid myself away when I failed the Todai exam, and barely came out of my room afterwords. _

_I don't know what to think of Mutsumi and Keitaro's marriage. They're happy. If I had accepted his feelings when he told me he loved me the first time, would we be married by now? I don't know, but I like to think so._

_Do I hate Mutsumi? No, But I'm jealous of her. He was mine in the old timeline, but he's hers in this timeline. I don't think she'll share him. I wouldn't._

_Do I hate Keitaro? No, but it doesn't matter. He's no longer mine. My friends are few currently. I don't want to lose what I have by quibbling over who belongs to who._

_Kitsune came back after a few days. She pointed out that she was glad that I was more social, regardless of what else she said before she left. She and Urd get on each other's nerves, but they tolerate each other._

_I wonder what gave Kanako such a bright smile? When I ask, she giggles and says she'll never tell._

_I'm scared to try to contact Motoko and her sister. They would help me get rid of Mara, But there's some problems with that. Motoko is in prison. And I fear that Tsuruko would kill me for being the one who made a wish that got her sister in prison. And Mara is friends with everyone in the Hinata._

_Still, there is some good news. Su is back in the Hinata. My first reaction was that Granny Hina saved the day. She didn't._

_It was her. That Bitch Mara somehow got Su to live at the Hinata. When I asked why did she do that, Mutsumi said that Su and Sara's friendship reminded Mara of her friendship with Urd._

_From what Mutsumi tells me, Su's inventions aren't that big and destructive. Mutsumi and I guessed that Su doesn't want to go back to MolMol. Or Mutsumi has a weird definition of small and safe.  
_

_Shinobu is scared around me. It hurts, Then I realize her first impression of me in this timeline is one of a violent manic. Other than that she seems unchanged. It's saddening to realize I'm not that important in how she grew as a person. It was Keitaro._

_Sara is still a bit of a brat. I wonder if she's related to Mara? Mutsumi said no. It wouldn't be surprising to find out if the two are sisters._

_I hate Mara. She took my life away. I will never forgive her. The moment I can find a way to get my revenge on her and not have my friends hate me for it, I'll take it. _

_There was an incident awhile back. I met Mara in the streets. I wanted to hit her right then, but I wanted answers. I asked her why did she wreck my life._

_She gave me an answer._

_She was tired of losing to Belldandy and her sisters. She wanted an easy win. Lucky me._

_I was ready to hit her with all my might, but then Mutsumi popped up. Her and Mara then left for the Hinata. _

_I then went to see Belldandy and her sisters. I asked them why couldn't they give Mara a victory or two. Belldandy told me she would never give Keiichi up, and that's what Mara wants._

_I left when Keiichi entered the scene. He looks a lot like Keitaro. Enough that it hurts._

_Seta and Haruka aren't married in this timeline. They never left for MolMol, either. Could I have a bigger impact in in their decision to get married than I thought? _

_I'm not sure what to make of it. Should I be happy that I was some sort of catalyst for their marriage? Or should I be sad?_

_I don't know. I guess I should take what happiness I can get. I want my life back. I should have had a better hand on my temper back then. I want My Keitaro back!_

When Naru finished writing, she put her diary away. She then sat on her bed, hugging her pillow, wondering the what-ifs about the past.

-oOoOoOo-

Tsuruko woke up with a yawn. She was a little saddened that her husband was on a business trip.

Most nights, Tsuruko slept like a baby.

Then, there were nights where she stayed awake in terror. The fact she sent the Shinmei-Ryu council to their deaths haunted her for several reasons.

One reason was how easily the Elders had been taken out of the School and killed.

The elders were quite skilled, despite their old age. The fact they were slaughtered by a demon, A demon that killed because Tsuruko made a deal with it, terrified Tsuruko.

Does she really deserve the nickname "Demonblade of Kyoko" if there are demons who can outclass her in combat?

Another reason for the sleepless nights was merelt the thought of Hild. Normally, Tsuruko wasn't afraid of death. But Hild... Hild was something else. Was it the sheer power Hild had? Or was it the intelligence shining in Hild's eyes that kept Tsuruko awake in terror?

Last night was one of the bad nights.

Tsuruko wished her husband was beside her last night.

As far as the tasks Hild sent Tsuruko on went, They honestly weren't that bad. Annoying, but not that bad.

Mostly they were orders to pick up some food and clothes. Some of it seemed aimed to make Tsuruko look as foolish as possible. Having to buy lingerie while carrying a bag of donuts, bullwhips, and massage oils was one of the slightly embarrassing tasks. She was really starting to dislike the shopping tasks.

Even so, Tsuruko refused to complain. She feared of being given a horrible, stomach-churning task if she even thought of a complaint. Secretly, Tsuruko thought that Hild's tasks were insults of a sort.

Tsuruko's cellphone (which Hild had given to her), was blinking. Hild left a message.

"_Meet me at Ucchan's! :3 Hild"_

"What inane task does she want from me this time." Tsuruko muttered to herself.

-oOoOoOo-

When Tsuruko entered the restaurant, She heard a childish cheer.

"Yay! Big sis Tsu-chan is here!"

_'Why does she meet in that form? It's so demeaning!' _Tsuruko thought. Then Tsuruko's eyes widened._ 'I forgot she can read my thoughts. Oh no oh no oh no.'_

Tsuruko was lead to a table where Hild was at. Tsuruko slightly grimaced when she saw Hild in her Child form. Both made their orders.

"About my last thought..." Tsuruko started to say.

"Think nothing of it. I do so enjoy your reactions. Tell me, How do you enjoy my 'inane' tasks?" Hild asked.

"Uh... Erm... Ma..." Tsuruko was tongue-tied.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know and you know the tasks were fairly inane. But they had a purpose." Hild said.

"And that was?" Tsuruko asked.

"Entertainment for one. What else can be derived from you in a playboy bunny outfit, singing 'I'm a little teapot'?" Hild said with a small smile.

Tsuruko was silent.

"Another was to get you use to taking orders from me. Would you rather me give you the harder tasks now?" Hild asked, with the small smile gaining a nasty glint.

Tsuruko was going to regret asking, she was sure of it.

"What would they be?" Tsuruko asked.

The nasty glint disappeared. Just in time, too, The food was ready.

"You aren't ready to even hear about it." Hild answered.

"Are you protecting me, or hanging it over my head?" Tsuruko asked.

Hild put one of her hands on her chin in mock-thought. After a few seconds, Hild then gave her answer.

"Yes." Hild said, while looking as innocent as possible.

"That was not a yes or no question." Tsuruko replied.

"You wanted an answer, I gave you one." Hild said.

Tsuruko sighed. Talking with Hild was either exasperating or terrifying. The few times Tsuruko met with a demon named Mara showed that Hild was like that to her minions. Tsuruko held a theory that Hild was like that to her favorite minions. She debated asking Mara if her theory was true, but there was something Tsuruko didn't seem to like about Mara. Tsuruko couldn't put her finger on it.

"What Task do you want me to do?" Tsuruko asked.

"In about two months, You'll be playing the part of an demon bug exterminator. I'll let you know where they'll attack in about a month." Hild said. Then Hild began to eat her meal, preventing Tsuruko from asking questions.

_'I'm going to slay demons, at the request of a demon? Have I finally gone mad?'_ Tsuruko thought.

What happened next somewhat shocked Tsuruko.

"_Oh you're not mad at all. But it's not so much a demon slaying. It's more of bug extermination than anything else.'"_A voice similar to Hild's said.

Tsuruko looked around to see the owner of the voice.

"_I can transmit my thoughts to you, Tsu-chan, as well as read your thoughts. So stop looking around." _ Hild thought-transmitted.

_'Why haven't you said anything before?'_ Tsuruko thought-said.

"_You never asked." _Hild thought-replied.

-oOoOoOo-

When they were done eating, they paid for their meal and left the restaurant.

"A month, you say, before you return, as well as another month before my task?" Tsuruko asked.

"I imagine it would take you that long to get an opening in your schedule." Hild replied.

"Why though, about the bug attack? Is it random, or planned?" Tsuruko asked.

"I'll tell you in a month, Tsu-chan." Hild answered. "And before you ask, they aren't attacking now."

"May I speak my mind?" Tsuruko asked.

"Go ahead." Hild said, mildly interested at what Tsuruko had to say.

"Why even tell me now? Wouldn't the phrase 'you'll have a mission in two months, and information in one month before it' suffice" Tsuruko ranted.

"Shall I stick to that from now on with how I give your missions?" Hild asked.

Tsuruko thought about it.

"No, No. Please forget my complaint." Tsuruko said._ 'Last thing I want is another sword of Damocles over my head.'_

"I'll keep it in mind." Hild said before disappearing.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"Perhaps one day I might be forgiven for my deal with that demon." Tsuruko quietly muttered, as she left for home.

-oOoOoOo-

_Later on, in the Hinata Hot Springs..._

Mara and Hild were soaking in the springs. Hild had told Mara what she told Tsuruko. Mara was a mix of curiosity and fear for Tsuruko.

"Lady Hild, pardon me for asking, but why are you planning on meddling in the affairs of Koenma?" Mara asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"You'll find out when the time is right." Hild replied.

"What is she finds a loophole?" Mara asked.

Hild smiled at her and said nothing.

"I'm... I'm afraid of what you have in mind." Mara nervously said.

"Oh, what ever do you mean, Ma-chan?" Hild said.

"I'm actually afraid for Tsuruko. Whatever you have planned must be pretty harsh," Mara said. "Never thought I'd be afraid for a demonslayer..."

"Oh, Ma-chan. It won't be that bad." Hild said, before getting out of the springs.

_'I'd pray for you Tsuruko, but I'd doubt anyone will listen.'_ Mara thought, before following Hild.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's Notes:

I'd like to thank the following for putting the fic on their favorites list:

alone shadow dream

Bagget00

Chaotical

Illusive Man

ion2130

Lord Mortensen

LukeGreen

narutopower1991

Sigma-del-Prisium

Zero H Gundam

-oOoOoOo-

I'd like to thank the following for putting the fic on their story alert list

alone shadow dream

Bagget00

Chargone

Diaconsecond

Existential Insanity

hamwi2000

Illusive Man

ion2130

Kamen Rider Chrome

LukeGreen

Nysk

thebloodgod12

Zero-Nightmare

-oOoOoOo-

I'd like to thank Druss the Legend for putting the fic in their community, My All Time Favourite.

-oOoOoOo-

I'd like to thank the following for putting me on their Author Alert list,

1v2

Existential Insanity

georgiaboy

-oOoOoOo-

I'd like to thank Existential Insanity for helping me with the end of Motoko's sidestory.

-oOoOoOo-

There will be a sequel, when my writing skills have improved.


End file.
